Sólo soy una niña inocente
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Y ustedes también si creen en lo que digo jajajaja. Soy Serena, y tengo un plan. Me interesa más de lo que debería el hombre arrogante con el que me cruzo de camino a la escuela. ¡Y le voy a demostrar lo que una niña inocente puede hacer! ¡No sabrá ni que fue lo que lo golpeo! -Fic dentro de Sailor Moon Manga pero a su vez UA- xD
1. 00 Prólogo

Bien, soy muy ansiosa u.ú para que negarlo. Este fic voy a empezarlo ni bien termine «Luna Maldita» si tengo suerte voy a contar con la colaboración de mi grupo de brujas -que aunque no quieran las voy a obligar- y no se preocupen, no se preocupen. Los otros fics tambien tendran sus actualizaciones jajajja xD Pero vean el lado positivo! Siempre tienen algo que leer de mi persona :D xD

Este fic va a ser en Pov Serena mayormente. Al termino de los capitulos habrá un mini POV Darien ¡para que vean que pensó!

Ya las dejo con el prologo de...

* * *

**Sólo Soy Una Niña Inocente**

**Prólogo**

**~Mi plan~**

* * *

¡Oh Vamos! ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que conozca la identidad tras las rosas salva vidas? Sólo hay una, que se le caía el antifaz blanco que cubre sus ojos. ¿Cómo serán? ¿Serán azules, verdes, cafés? —solté un suspiró de sólo imaginármelo—. Pero volvamos a la realidad, si no se le cae con los saltos de felino que hace, ni con los rápidos movimientos y ni hablar del equilibrio que hace en lugares inusuales. ¿Cómo voy a conseguirlo? Capaz que lo lleva pegado con algún tipo de pegamento y en mi curiosidad jalo de ellos y me quedo con pedacitos de su piel.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

¡Definitivamente no!

Me gusta Tuxedo Mask no quiero mutilarlo.

Bien Serena, respira y piensa.

Creo que será más factible que me dedique al otro hombre que me roba el sueño. No tengo ni idea como se llama pero creo que será más fácil investigarlo que ver quien es realmente Tuxedo Mask. ¡Tengo que saber como te llamas Señor Arrogante! ¡No debe ser muy difícil!

—¡Muy bien Serena! —me dije animada mientras tomaba mi cuaderno rosado de conejitos, rogué porque Luna siguiera vagando por las calles y abrí el cuaderno—. Necesito un plan… —tras pensarlo un momento, mi mente se iluminó—. El plan se llamara I.N.O.C.E.N.T.E.

¿Por qué «Inocente»? Verán, con este hombre tenemos una gran disputa, él me insulta, yo lo insulto y así nos pasamos todo el tiempo. La cosa es que él siempre cuando se aleja me dice:

«Eres tan inocente, cabeza de chorlito»

¡Oh! ¡Ya va a ver lo que esta inocente niña puede hacer! ¡No sabrás ni que te pego Arrogante!

—¡Serena! —la voz de Luna en mi ventana me hizo rápidamente esconder el cuaderno detrás de mí.

—¡Luna! —la regañé—. ¡Me asustaste!

—¡No hay tiempo para ello, el enemigo está atacando en el parque número diez! ¡Vamos!

—¡Bien!

Creo que olvide mencionarlo, en la vida real soy Serena Tsukino, estudiante. En la vida sobrenatural… ¡Soy Sailor Moon! Y lucho por proteger este planeta en el nombre de la Luna.

—¡Vamos! —volvió a insistir así que la seguí.

¡No tengo una vida fácil, pero de todas formas… voy a llevar a cabo mi plan!


	2. 01 I

_**¡Hola Hola! Se los dije! Ni bien terminé Luna Maldita empezaría con este fic! Es un fic corto, de capitulos de corta duración, asi que no me digan "Ohhh quedo muy corto" ya van avisadas jajajja xD  
**_

**_Ante todo, quiero dedicarle el capitulo a Rin Komori o Midori jajaja como quiera llamarse ._. me rindo jajaja ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que te guste y a ustedes tambien!_  
**

* * *

**Sólo soy una niña inocente.**

**Capítulo 01**

**I de Investigando al arrogante**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

¡Qué bello día! Hermoso día de primavera, ideal para iniciar mi plan, si Luna no se da cuenta de lo que planeo… Sino no va a demorar en sus exasperantes

«Nuestra misión es encontrar a la princesa, tú como líder de las Sailors Scouts, blah, blah blah»

_Ajam_… —tosí.

Cómo les decía, tengo la mala suerte de encontrarme con "Don Arrogante" todos los días. Hasta ahora el sólo me trata de "cabeza de chorlito" o "Cabeza de Odangos" por mi peinado.

—¡Arg! —de solo acordarme me da rabia.

¡Bien Serena, el plan del día consiste en averiguar cosas de este tipo para poder insultarlo por el nombre!

Lancé las cobijas de mi cama hacia los pies y me alisté para ir a clases.

—Cuando quieres, puedes hacer milagros, hija —aclamó mi mamá al servirme el desayuno. ¡Ella siempre tan tierna!

—¡Para que lo sepas, mamá, soy una persona muy importante mientras tú y el resto del mundo duerme!

—Sí hija —respondió sin creerme una sola palabra—. Ahora, comé antes de que se enfrié.

Terminé de desayunar, tomé mi lonchera, mi bolso y me dirigí al lugar donde siempre me lo cruzaba y esperé.

No tardó en aparecer, pero había algo raro en él... ¿Llevaba uniforme?

—¿What? —exclamé la única palabra en ingles que recuerdo de las clases de la profesora Mónica—. ¿Por qué llevaría un uniforme? Por la cara que tiene, juraría que ya estaba en Universidad... Ok, Serena... Hora de la acción.

Caminé hasta que nos cruzamos, y no perdió oportunidad de saludarme...

—Hola cabeza de chorlito —me dijo y apreté los puños encolarizada—, ¿tan temprano? ¿Te caíste de la cama?

—No —respondí molesta—. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué vistes de uniforme? —la Serena mala despertó de golpe—. No me digas que tú también eres un cabeza de chorlito y eres un eterno repetidor.

—Para nada —gruñó acomodando el nudo de su corbata— para tu información apenas tengo diecisiete años.

—¡Oh por Dios! —llevé mis manos al rostro sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —soltó de mala gana.

—Entonces, ¿qué le paso a tu rostro? Pareces de treinta.

—¿Y tú? —me miró de arriba a bajo— ¿Cuanto tienes? Si me baso en tus mismos argumentos, cabeza de chorlito, pensaría que tienes ¿unos once o doce años? —Oh... golpe bajo... ya vas a ver.

—Pues no, tengo unos dulces catorce años —le informé—, y para que sepas, me llamo Serena.

—Oh, ya veo el sueño de tus padres contigo... Que seas una persona Serena, claro que por lo visto le falló.

—¡Uy! —gruñí, las cosas no me estaban saliendo como las planeé. — Apuesto a que tus padres te dieron un nombre corriente como Juan o José... o tal vez uno que detestas y por eso cargas esa cara de amargado todo el tiempo.

—Se nota que no sabes nada sobre mí —acomodó el libro que traía en sus brazos y continuó—. Me llamo Darien, Darien Chiba.

—¿Darien? Es un nombre raro.

—Es un hombre inusual, y me alegró de poseerlo —corrió la mirada y siguió su camino—. Me voy, a mí si me gusta llegar a tiempo al instituto.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Y así por primera vez, él era el que se iba, no yo... Y además... al fin tenía una pista para mi investigación:

_**Nombre del Sujeto: Darien Chiba.**_

_**Edad: 17**_

_**Lugar donde Estudia: En proceso...**_

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Lo seguí con la mirada y una vez que estaba a una distancia prudente, lo perseguí. La primera hora de hoy la tenía libre, así que no pasaba nada si llegaba algo tarde.

El sujeto este, Darien, era algo muy extraño. Nadie lo saludaba, lo miraban raro. ¿Sería considerado un chico raro? Porque yo no tenía la menor duda de ello.

Llegué hasta la entrada del Instituto Azabu, un colegio para niños superdotados. Lo sé porque Amy me dijo que si no fuera por las pocas vacantes, ella estaría en ese colegio sin dudas.

¿Sería Darien más listo que Amy?

¡Eso no es posible!

Un chico de cabellos claros se acercó a Darien y lo saludó amistosamente, éste sólo afirmó con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

¡Antipático, sin dudas!

Aprovechando que el chico se detuvo, me acerqué como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Hola! —lo saludé.

—Hola —respondió desconfiado.

—Disculpa —señalé el camino por donde se fue Darien—, él…

—Oh, eres otra de las tantas admiradoras de mi Superior —me informó, relinché molesta.

¿Admiradora yo?...

Ok… sí sé…

—Déjame decirte que no pierdas tú tiempo —me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos—, el superior Chiba no presta atención a nadie. Apenas si habla con las demás personas.

—A mi me molesta —declaré cruzándome de brazos—. Todos los días.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo?

—Sí —le afirmé—. De Darien Chiba —lo miré—. ¿Verdad?

—Sí —lucía sorprendido—. Increíble, pensé que yo era el único al que el superior saluda.

—Ya ves que no —le sonreí.

—Debes ser importante —me rodeó—. Estudias en la secundaria Juuban, ¿verdad?

—Este… si —respondí, pero era yo la que quería interrogarlo, no que me interrogará a mí—. Y dime, Darien… ¿es bueno en la escuela?

—Es el mejor del instituto.

—Wow —sorprendente—. ¿Y tiene hermanos?

—No, él es hijo único, pero sus padres murieron hace más de diez años.

—Oh… —mordí mi labio inferior, intimada. No sabía que responder a eso.

—Mi superior es una persona brillante, pero muy solitaria. Creo que por eso pasa su tiempo solo. Es una persona que se distrae de su vida entre los libros. Su sueño es ser un doctor, un médico para poder ayudar a la gente. ¿No es noble?

—Si, supongo.

—Bueno, tengo que entrar a clases. ¿Tú nombre? —me preguntó.

—Tsukino —respondí— Serena.

—Un gusto Serena, mi nombre es Ittou Asanuma —y tras su presentación, ingresó a lugar.

Una sonrisa enorme se formó en mis labios, éste chico conocía muy bien a Darien y me sería de mucha ayuda… ¡Claro que sí!

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Recopilemos lo que tenemos hasta ahora, tomé mi cuaderno:

_**Nombre del Sujeto: Darien Chiba.**_

_**Edad: 17**_

_**Lugar donde Estudia: Instituto Azabu**_

_**Familia: No tiene**_

_**Amigos: ¿Ittou? **_

_**Sueño: Ser doctor.**_

_**Datos a recolectar aún:**_

_**Fecha de Cumpleaños: ¿?**_

**Gustos: Tal vez…**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Con una buena cantidad de información, me encaminé hacia la escuela, cárcel de los niños indefensos… muy lejos del templo de sabiduría como lo denominaba Amy…

¿Mencioné mucho a Amy, verdad?

Amy es una niña inteligente de mi secundaria.

¿Por qué alguien inteligente es mi amigo? ¡Son malos! Me harán llorar… y yo lloró muy fuerte… ¡Eh! Así que no me provoquen…

Ajam…

Amy es Sailor Mercury y pelea junto a mí. Con la Sacerdotisa Rei y la fortachona Lita.

—¿A quién llamas fortachona? —debí decirlo en voz alta porque Lita me mira como si quisiera comerme viva.

¡Pobre de mí!

—Serena —Amy, la chica de cabello azules se acercó preocupada—, ya es muy tarde. ¿Dónde estabas?

«Investigando al siempre arrogante pero guapo Darien Chiba»

Estaba claro que no podía decirles eso… ¡Piensa Serena… piensa!

—Me quede dormida —respondí con vergüenza.

—Típico —protestaron las dos.

Esa excusa siempre era creíble, triste pero cierta. Salvo Rei, nosotras estudiamos en el mismo colegio. Es divertido, pero a veces Molly –mi mejor amiga- creé que estoy metida en cosas turbias con mis nuevas amigas y que por eso la dejo sola.

Pero no puedo decirle:

«Molly, soy Sailor Moon»

Sería ponerla en peligro, mejor quedarme calladita…

Luego de las terribles clases del día, y llevada siempre por mi terrible curiosidad –un día de estos me va a matar– decidí pasarme de nuevo por el instituto Azabu, por si veía a Asanuma para preguntarle más cosas pero no lo encontré… Con lo que si me encontré fue con un par de ojos azules oscuros detrás de un par de lentes que me miraban fijamente…

¡Rayos!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó intrigado, se le veía en las expresiones de la cara—. ¿Te perdiste?

—No —respondí nerviosa—, sólo que había decidido cambiar el recorrido desde la escuela a mi casa para no ver tu rostro, pero parece que es inevitable.

—Parece que sí —dijo burlesco—, pesadilla de mí, tener que verte por donde vaya. Ya hasta pienso que me persigues.

—¿Yo perseguirte? —resoplé indignada—. ¡Cómo si fueras tan importante!

«Cómo si no lo hubieras hecho»

¡Cállate estúpida conciencia!

—Ya veo… —se corrió y siguió el paso, pero no iba a perder esa oportunidad de completar mi lista.

—¡Oh qué mal genio! —gruñí en voz alta y se detuvo. Se giró y me miró con el ceño fruncido—. Apuesto a que eres de Aries, siempre tan malhumorados, así como Rei.

—Soy de Leo —me informó para mi alegría

—¿De leo? —volví a preguntarle como no creyéndole.

—Si naces el tres de agosto, eres de leo —¡Perfecto! Completé mi lista principal.

—Ya veo… —murmuré, tomando nota mental de la fecha de cumpleaños.

—¿Y tú? —se volvió sobre los pasos y me miró fijamente—. ¿Eres Cáncer, verdad?

¡Como demonios lo sabia!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Las cancerianas son muy curiosas, también muy sensibles y lloronas… Cambian de ánimos como la marea y además…

—¡Ya! ¡Ya! —lo detuve levantando mis brazos en señal de molestia—. ¡Ya no me insultes!

—No estoy insultándote, solo te informó de lo que dicen los libros de Astrología de tu signo.

¡Maldito! ¡Maldito Darien Chiba!

Me mordí el labio para no tirarle la primera maldición que se me cruzara por la mente.

—Ya cabeza de Odango, no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo contigo, tengo cosas que hacer.

¿Acaso tendría novia?

—¿Te espera una novia? —pregunté y después me maldije por tonta.

—No —respondió y sonrió— es de tu incumbencia. —y se fue.

¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡No había pensado en esa posibilidad!

—¡Tsukino! —gritaron detrás de mi y volteé a ver, era Ittou. ¡Perfecto!

—¡Asanuma! —lo miré muy feliz—. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta…

—Claro, dime.

—Tu superior… ¿tiene novia?

—No, no tiene —con esa declaración, mi alma volvió al cuerpo—. Aunque cuando las chicas le dan sus cartas de amor él les dice algo como «Tengo una chica en mente, pero esa no eres tú» Supongo que le debe gustar alguien pero no sé.

—Mmmm —¡Demonios! ¡Tendría que averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta!

—¿No eres tú? —me preguntó de repente y sentí mis mejillas arder.

—¿Qué? —espantada me alejé de él.

—Eres con la única mujer con la que habla, aparte de las profesoras. Y si pelea contigo, no le eres indiferente.

Aquella confirmación quedo vagando en mi cabeza hasta que llegué a mi casa. Me deje caer sobre la cama y miré el techo.

—Darien Chiba, a pesar de ser un antipático, es apenas tres años mayor que yo. —tomé mi libreta y completé la ficha.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

_**Nombre del Sujeto: Darien Chiba.**_

_**Edad: 17**_

_**Lugar donde Estudia: Instituto Azabu**_

_**Familia: No tiene**_

_**Amigos: Ittou Asanuma. (al menos lo conoce bien) **_

_**Sueño: Ser doctor.**_

_**Fecha de Cumpleaños: 3 de Agosto**_

_**Signo: Leo**_

_**Novia: No (averiguar si le gusta alguien para no hacer el ridículo)**_

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Con la lista completa, cerré la libreta y la escondí bajo el colchón. Nunca se sabe cuando Luna puede aparecer.

Me acosté bien en mi cama y me dispuse a descansar un poco hasta la cena. Este sin dudas había sido un día muy productivo.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**POV Darien**

—¿Qué fue eso? —me pregunté, al cruzar la puerta de mi casa y apoyarme contra ella—. ¿Qué le paso a esa cabeza de chorlito el día de hoy?

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

_**:·:·:Flashback:·:·:**_

—_¡Superior! —volteé a ver a Asanuma, lucía algo exaltado._

—_¿Te encuentras bien?_

—_¡Conocí a su novia! —acomodé los lentes que acababa de ponerme sorprendido. ¿Dijo mi novia?_

—_Yo no tengo novia, Asanuma._

—_Yo pensé que esa niña rubia de ojos celeste de peinado extraño lo era._

—_¿Serena? —pregunté sorprendido._

—_Esa misma, parecía que lo seguía y me hice muchas preguntas de ti._

—_Ya veo… —el sonido de la campana de ingreso me hizo irse rápidamente y yo tomé dirección a mi salón.._

**:·:·:Fin del flashback:·:·:**

—Tendré que estar atento… No es nada bueno que ande averiguando cosas sobre mi persona…

* * *

.

.

Nos leemos prontito!

.

Aquatic~


	3. 02 N

_**Ok! Sé que es Sábado y debería estar subiendo Conquistame si puedes, pero tuve un pequeñin problemita y puede que lo suba hasta el lunes! x3 Y Perdido también, como toca la ruptura de Serena y Darien, mi odio por Darien revivió un poquito y no me estaba quedando como queria jajaja ._. esta en reedición. xD Pero bueno, como tengo tantos fics! Alguno actualizaré como este! xD Espero que les agrade! ._. Veamos si los planes de Serena siguen viento en popa como el día anterior! xD** _

_**Antes que todo, gracias a mi hermanita del alma por ayudarme con los puntos en ingles... A mí me iba bien, pero ajam daba el examen y automaticamente olvidaba todo xD Odio Ingles! ;o; xD Ya... ahora si las dejo xD  
**_

* * *

—¡Sailor Moon! —gritó Luna a mi lado, la gente convertida en sonámbulos estaban por todos lados. ¿_Qué hago?_ Tomé el cetro lunar con manos temblorosas y los apunté.

—¡Yo confió en ti! —sonó entre las sombras y vi a contra luz, al hermoso hombre de antifaz mirándome. Es increíble como una simple frase me llena de energía…

Lo sé, ayer estaba babeando por el arrogante de Darien Chiba, pero ese es el amor de Serena, Sailor Moon… Awwww tiene su corazón sólo para Tuxedo Mask…

¡Soy toda una coqueta, ¿verdad?!

Con ambas manos en el báculo, lancé una energía clara hacia la gente que cayeron uno por uno desmayados…

—Bien hecho Sailor Moon —me felicitó acercándose, ohhh la cercanía me ponía muy nerviosa… ¡Como si fuera una colegiala enamorada! ¡Esperen!... Si lo soy jajajajja

—Gracias… —sonreí—, sin tu ayuda…

—Deberías dejar de depender de mí —me respondió dejándome sumamente sorprendida. _¿Qué demonios le pasaba? _—, sabes que tarde o temprano seremos enemigos… Ambos buscamos lo mismo… y no quiero que interfieras en mi camino—giró sobre sus pasos y se alejó dejándome sumamente anonadada.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**Sólo soy una niña inocente.**

**Capítulo 02**

**N de No es tan arrogante como parece.**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

—¡Ah! —entré a mi habitación por la ventana, hecha una bola de fuego… ¡Cómo se atreve a decirme eso!

—Tranquila —susurró Luna que entró detrás de mí—. Sabíamos eso, lo sabíamos desde siempre.

—¡Lo sé! —lloré a cascadas—. Pero, ¿por qué me trató así? Sailor Moon siempre lo prefirió a él y…

—¡Ya, ya! —me calmó Luna rosando su cuerpo por mi pierna derecha—. Tranquila, será mejor que no pienses mucho en ello, y descanses, mañana es un día nuevo.

—Es verdad —deshice mi transformación, quedando con mi camisón rosado. Me metí en la cama y me tapé hasta la cabeza.

¡Estúpido Tuxedo Mask!... ¡Si tuviera ese famoso cristal de plata! ¡Se lo refregaría en la cara!

¡Eso voy a hacer! ¡Voy a dejarme de juegos! ¡Voy a encontrar a la Princesa y al cristal de Plata! ¡Ya vas a ver señorcito de antifaz! ¡Ya vas a ver!

Traté de conciliar el sueño, y por suerte no tardó en llegar.

¡Nuevo y maravilloso día! Me desperté estirando mis brazos y tras abrir mis hermosos ojos color cielo me encontré con los rojos de mi linda gata…

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó casi pegando su cara a la mía—. Aún no suena el despertador…

—Lo sé… —le sonreí—. ¡Hoy es un nuevo día!

Me alisté y tras despedirme de mis padres salí camino a la escuela… y la verdad… Mi buen humor cayó hasta el piso….

¿Cómo podría enfrentar mis retos como Sailor Moon, si la persona que me alentaba a mejorar. Ya no quiere ayudarme por qué dice que somos enemigos? ¡Estaba angustia! Qué inevitablemente… empecé a llorar.

—¿Por qué lloras cabeza de Odango? —lo ignoré, lo que menos quería era cruzármelo. _¡¿Por qué siempre me lo cruzó?! _—. ¡Cabeza de Chorlito es muy descortés ignorar a alguien que te habla? —seguía hablando pero yo sólo quería evitarlo—. ¡Ya sé! —escuché el chasquido de sus dedos, así que me decidí a mirarlo, tragándome mi sollozo—. ¡Estás así porque no le pudiste sacar a Asanuma todo sobre mí, verdad? ¿Qué te faltó? ¿Cuándo calzo? ¿Qué me gusta? Jajaja Si me vas a regalar algo, amo los chocolates… —él hablaba y hablaba…

¡Demonios!

—No sé de que hablas —intenté ignorarlo una vez más mientras buscaba mi pañuelo, pero no lo encontré y de pronto vi uno azul frente a mí, ¿Darien me estaba pasando su pañuelo?

—¡Toma! —lo miré con desconfianza, pero tomé el pañuelo igual—. ¿Qué te paso?

Realmente no quería hablar con él… ¿Por qué debería contarle a él lo que me pasaba?

—Ah bueno —acomodó su maletín—, si no quieres contarme… creí que después de las clases podría invitarte a tomar un helado pero bueno…

Este hombre estaba raro el día de hoy, ¿amable? ¿Se habría golpeado en la mañana?

—¿Hoy te caíste tú de la cama? —le pregunté y empezó a reírse.

—¡Oye! —aún entre risas—, yo soy una persona amable.

—Ohhhh, eso es nuevo —sonreí y su risa cesó—. ¿Qué?

—Ajam —se acomodó el nudo de la corbata—, ya como sea. Allá tú… Veo que no puedo ser amable contigo —yaaa ahora se hacía el ofendido. ¡Definitivamente algo estaba raro en este hombre!

—Ok —le afirmé y me miró sorprendido—. Aceptó… hagamos una tregua —le extendí la mano—. ¿de acuerdo?

—Me parece muy bien —tomó mi mano, y no sé porque motivo… sentí una cosa rara recorriéndome la espalda… como un escalofrío. Separé mi mano de la de él algo asustada, por suerte no lo percibió.

Se despidió amablemente, y se alejó.

¡A ver!

¡Detengan todo!

¿Ese era Darien Chiba?

Miré el pañuelo en mi mano izquierda… y decía claramente «Darien Chiba» Wow… ¿Qué le habría pasado que está tan amable? ¿Realmente nos veríamos a la salida de clases?

Resoplé y me puse de camino al colegio de nuevo… ya lidiaría con Darien y Tuxedo Mask… ¡A falta de problemas me interesan dos hombres! ¡Dos! Soy una masoquista…

Llegué al salón y me desplomé sobre mi pupitre. No iba a hacer nada hoy, claro que no…

—¿Estudiaste? —preguntó Molly al sentarse detrás de mí.

¡Maldición, sólo eso me faltaba!

—Espero que hayan repasado la lección de la semana pasada —dijo la profesora Mónica cuando entró al salón—. ¡Kelvin, por favor, reparte los exámenes!

Mi amigo, el nerd repartió la prueba y me quede viendo el examen con los mismos espirales de los horribles lentes de Kelvin. Definitivamente, sólo sacaría 10. ¿Por qué? Porque ni modo que no sepa como escribir mi nombre… ¿no?

Aspiré profundamente y miré el examen… ¿No podía ser tan difícil... Todos estaba escribiendo…

Ok… empecemos…

«Name»… ¿Qué era name?... Name, name… ¡Ah… ahí va mi nombre! Uff al menos me aseguré el diez…

Pregunta uno: "wat is de…"

¡Siguiente pregunta!

Pregunta dos: "Complete…. usin… Do… o Dont"

¡Ok… siguiente!

Pregunta tres: "¿Write?…"

¡Ahhh! ¡No entiendo nada!

Suspiré desesperada… y apoyé la frente sobre el examen…

¡Sólo puedo pensar en rosas y antifaces! ¡Estúpidos hombres!

La profesora Mónica tomó mi examen y suspiró regresándome la prueba con un hermoso…

—¿Cero?

—Donde pusiste tu nombre iba el nombre del primer planeta del sistema solar. No sabía que Mercurio en tu mundo era Serena Tsukino.

¡Demonios!

—Lunes a las ocho en mi oficina. Te volveré a tomar el examen —se cruzó de brazos—. Voy a tener que hacer algo o bajaras terriblemente el nivel del salón.

Me pareció a mí o me quiso decir algo…

Ok….

Luego de otras clases muy aburridas… salí apretando mi portafolio contra mi pecho, nunca había sacado un ¡Cero! Nunca… mi ánimo estaba por los suelos.

«Ese chico no es del Instituto Azabu»

«¿No es el galán de Azabu?»

¿De quién hablarían?

Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba Darien Chiba leyendo un libro, apoyado en una de las columnas de la entrada, muy relajado… ¿Realmente tendíamos una cita?

¡Rayos! ¿Dónde me escondo?

«Hola, guapo»

Escuché y mis ánimos de huir se alejaron, una niña de cabello castaño estaba hablando con él, aunque no quitaba sus ojos del libro…

«Lo siento, espero a alguien»

Quizás no debería huir después de todo…

—¡Hola! —dije y automáticamente cerró el libro y me miró. Oh… debo admitir que con lentes se ve mejor…

—Hola Serena —¡me llamo Serena! Sigue mal… pobre…—, ¿nos vamos?

—Claro…

Caminamos hasta una heladería y nos sentamos en una mesa del patio, ¿la verdad? Estoy intrigada…

—Bueno —dijo después de ordenar un helado de combinación de chocolate y chocolate blanco. Ok… le gustaba los chocolates realmente—. ¿Cuál quieres tú? —me preguntó y tuve que mirarlo, sonreía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo…

—El mismo que pediste tú, estaría bien.

—Bien, dos iguales. —en cuanto la chica que nos atendió se fue, soltó el motivo de su "amabilidad"—. Cuéntame, Serena, ¿Por qué investigaste sobre mí?

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Gracias a ti ahora creen en mi instituto que tú eres mi novia. ¿te parece?

—¡Tu novia! —grité espantada.

¡Rayos, centellas y todo lo demás!

—Asanuma, me lo preguntó. Claro que lo negué… pero ya se había corrido el rumor por todo el lugar. Y la verdad… no soy de esos —se desaflojo la corbata—, que le gusta estar envuelto en rumores y todo eso.

—Lo lamento —murmuré bajando la mirada. _¿Qué debería hacer?_

—¿Y bien? —estaba esperando mi respuesta… _¿Qué debería responder?_

—¡Curiosidad! —respondí con el dedo índice alto—. Quería poder insultarte por tu nombre…

—Ah… —abrió los ojos de tal forma que no sé si se sorprendió, lo ofendí o qué… —. Ya veo…

—Soy muy curiosa… —nerviosa llevé mi mano a la nuca—, y quería saber algo de ti…

—Pues según veo, tú sabes mucho de mí… Pero yo no… —un brillo raro cubrió su mirada azul…

—¿Entonces?

—Cuéntame de ti… Sé que te llamas Serena, tienes catorce y que eres cáncer pero no de que día.

—Treinta de junio —respondí automáticamente, no es que quisiera responderle, pero estaba pegada en su mirada…

—Bien, ¿tu familia?

—Tengo un hermano y mis padres. Mi papá es periodista, mi mamá es ama de casa y mi hermano estudiante de primaria. —¡¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me sacaba tanta información?!

—Que suerte… ¿Y si tienes una buena familia, por qué tan triste?

—Soy demasiado mala en la escuela.

—Lo sé, cuando nos conocimos me pegaste con un treinta. ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, pero hoy rompí mi record —busqué en mi portafolio y le pasé la peor nota de mi vida.

—¿Cero?

—¡Soy patética! —apoyé mis brazos en la mesa y hundí mi cabeza en ellos.

—A ver: "What is the name of the first planet of Solar System? "

Increíble pronunciación…

—Dice, cuál es el nombre del primer planeta del sistema solar.

—Mercurio —respondí y quise darme de golpes. ¡Sí Amy se enteraba iba a enojarse mucho!

—La otra dice: "Complete the sentence using Do, Does, Don´t y Doesn´t". Es decir, Completa las oraciones usando esas palabras. Las oraciones son: La tierra tiene 365 días por año? La segunda dice: Los científicos consideran a Plutón como un planeta? Y la última: ¿El cielo es azul todo el tiempo?

¡El tipo sabía, y hacía parecer el examen una cosa de jardín de niños!

—El tercer punto dice: Escribe una oración relacionada con el sistema solar.

—Oh… era fácil… —susurré cuando los helados llegaron frente a nosotros.

—Si —afirmó con la cabeza—. Muy fácil, para alguien que estudia. Supongo que no te gusta estudiar…

—No…

—¿No tienes un sueño, algo que quieras ser?

—Sinceramente, yo vivo el aquí y el ahora.

—Ya veo, por eso no te gusta estudiar… No tienes motivación para hacerlo.

—Tú quieres ser médico, ¿verdad?

—Así es —miró los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa y luego el helado—. Desde chico he querido ser médico, un doctor para poder ayudar a la gente y todo los días me levantó pensando en que hay que ampliar los conocimientos para poder llegar a lo que queremos.

—Ya veo, Amy- una amiga- piensa de la misma manera. Ella también quiere ser doctora, como su mamá.

—Es una bonita actividad.

—Muy noble, por cierto —aquellas palabras me sorprendieron tanto a mí por decirlas, como a él por escucharlas.

—Gracias —terminamos el helado y me acompañó hasta la casa—. Sí quieres otro día te ayudo con el ingles.

—Oh… —le sonreí con algo de nervios—, dicen que saco de quicio a los profesores.

—No te preocupes, soy una persona dotada con mucha paciencia. ¿Qué dices?

—Si viene incluido un helado como el de hoy. ¡Seguro! —afirmé y él sonrió…

—Entonces nos vemos… Serena… —me extendió la mano.

—Nos vemos… Darien… —se la estreché.

E ingresé a mi casa, apoyé la espalda en la puerta y me deslicé hacia el piso.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —me pregunté entre asustada, nerviosa, ansiosa… ¡Ahh ni idea que sentía!

—¿Serena? —mi mamá me vio y se acercó preocupada—. Hija, ¿qué pasa?

—Mamá… creo que me enamoré…

~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~

_**POV DARIEN**_

—Mmmm —miré hacia la casa donde había desaparecido Serena con mucha curiosidad—. Si es la misma casa a donde vi entrar a Sailor Moon; quizás mis sospechas son ciertas y ella es Sailor Moon… Pero eso no explica porque estaba investigando sobre mi vida. ¿Acaso sospechará de mi doble personalidad? Acaso ella cree que soy Tuxedo Mask y por eso se acercó a mí… ¡No puedo quedarme con la duda! —observé mi mano, la misma mano que había tocado dos veces la mano de ella. Las dos veces sentí una especie de corriente rara… la misma sensación que siento cuando salvo a Sailor Moon… —regresé mi mirada a la casa—. Serena Tsukino… ¿qué has hecho conmigo?

* * *

Nos leemos!

Aquatic~


	4. 03 O

_Hola queridos lectores, ¿cómo están? Espero que mejor que yo jajajaja._

_**1ero:** Antes de que me lluevan con "Actualiza conquistame en este fic o en otro (¬¬ seee lo hacen admitalo *las seña*) Quiero decirles, que si bien la historia esta planificada, no sé que me pasa con el fic. Lo veo y escribo dos palabras y no puedo concentrarme ;o; espero poder hacerlo y sacar el 16 junto con el 17. Creo que como el 16 es algo de "relleno" me aburré xD Pero es que es relleno importante, se los juro! (cruza los dedos) Ok... xD_

_**2do**: Este capítulo va dedicado a esa loca linda de mi amiga Vale.6c que siempre me lee y me escucha y me compra ricos helados (Ok, eso último no... oh sí... es que los helados me encantan jajaja) En fin, ahí esta, ya subi el 3 y el 4 jajaj ._. espero poder escribir el cinco que te debo en cualquier momento jajaja. _

_**3ero**: Espero que les guste el capitulo. Ahora comprobaran... que puede hacer una niña "INOCENTE"_

* * *

¡Ohhh vamos! Ayer fue el día más raro de mi vida: Primero, Tuxedo se comporta como un energúmeno, y segundo, Darien se comporta amable… Es algo raro, así como si hubieran cambiado almas o algo por él estilo. El amable se volvió arrogante y el arrogante amable. ¿Qué explicación hay para eso? Creo que la única lógica es que ambos sean la misma persona…

¡Esperen!

Empecé a ver por todos lados en mi habitación. ¡Lo sé! Es sorprendente mi lógica pero no soy tan estúpida como ustedes creen…. ¡Ah! Siiii pensaban eso de mí, ¿verdad? Pues están equivocados….

Realmente está la posibilidad de que sean la misma persona, ahora que lo pienso sus voces se parecen, ambos tienen el pelo negro… el porte… si supiera el color de sus ojos. Estoy segura que todo calzaría…

Capaz que él sabe que soy Sailor Moon —entré en pánico, para que negarlo—, y por eso se acercó a mí…. ¡Claro! ¡Para saber de mí, cosas sobre el cristal de plata! Pero, éste pensó que no me iba a dar cuenta… ¡Qué poco me conoce!

Es hora de que continué con mi plan Inocente. Si quieres jugar Darien Chiba… jugaremos.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**Sólo soy una niña inocente.**

**Capítulo 03**

**O de Oportuna demostración de confianza.**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Nuevo día de primavera, y vaya que hacía calor hoy. Para ser sábado era un día muy agradable, estiré mis brazos y miré por la ventana. Ni una nube en el cielo… era hora de ir a reunirme con las chicas y fijarnos el área que recorreríamos el día de hoy.

Me puse una polera rosada y una falda tableada escocesa negra y rosada. Unas sandalias cómodas y mi lindo y adorable peinado de odangos. Y salí de mi habitación a desayunar.

—¿Cómo estas hija? —preguntó mi madre, preocupada.

—Muy bien mamá —respondí con una sonrisa—. Lo de ayer, creo que lo malinterpreté —traté de pasar de desapercibida.

—Ahh —contestó, como no creyéndome—, ok, come.

¡Claro que no lo iba a pensar dos veces! ¡Comí y a mucho gusto!

Luego tomé mi bolso y salí de la casa con destino al templo Hikawa, lugar donde vivé la temperamental de Rei, la sacerdotisa que oculta la personalidad de Sailor Mars.

—¡Serena! —escuché de pronto a mis espalda, ¡rayos y centellas! ¡En este momento, me gustaría poder tener el poder de Lita y darle una descarga a éste…

—¡Darien! —saludé inventando la mejor sonrisa de alegría que podía yo creerme—, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Salí a comprar un nuevo libro para mi colección…

—Oh… que entretenido —afirmé con una enorme sonrisa. _¡Aburrido! ¡Aburrido!_

—No sé porque no te creo —me dijo mirando detenidamente mi rostro, y me hizo retroceder estúpidamente, digo involuntariamente—. ¿Ibas a algún lado?

¡Sí, a uno bien lejos de ti!

—¿Yo? —pregunté señalándome—. Iba al templo de mi amiga Rei, vamos a irnos a Osaka —le informé—, vamos a ir a unas ferias bien bonitas donde va a ver piedras preciosas y esas cosas. Tú entiendes, a las mujeres nos gusta esa cosa.

—Claro… —por su cara, claramente pude ver que me creyó todo. Es tan estúpido… Si vamos a salir de viaje pero nos vamos a ir a Yokohama, pero…. ¿él no tendría por qué saberlo, verdad?—. Sí me disculpas, se me hace tarde.

—Oh, sí, claro —lo vi tartamudear y no pude evitar sonreír de lado… ¡Es tan lindo!

_¡¿Ok Serena, decídete, vas a quererlo o a odiarlo?!_

¡Ahhh es tan difícil!

Bien… lo odiaré hasta no saber si es Tuxedo Mask…. Sí lo es, capaz que… ¡Ah, ya! ¡Después me preocuparé por ello! Ahora debería preocuparme de la "confianza" que se estaba tomando el susodicho. Aunque no me quejo que use mi nombre y no esos horribles apodos que me pone.

—¡Darien! —lo miré antes de alejarme—. ¿Mañana nos juntamos a reparar mi examen? —la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, me dio a entender que le gustaba eso… Claro… si sospecha de mí, seguramente espera obtener información… Y soy tan "inocente" que se la voy a dar….

Bueno, llegué al templo y nos dirigimos a la gran feria de piedras preciosas que había en la ciudad de Yokohama, bonito lugar. Y sí, como Luna y Rei sospechaban, el enemigo estaba esperándonos en el lugar.

¡Por el poder del Prisma Lunar!

Nos transformamos con mis amigas y ayudamos a la pobre gente que parecían como zombies de nuevo… Parece que esa esa la técnica del enemigo, quitarle la energía y después utilizarlos como muñecos…

_¡Malos y crueles!_

¡En el nombre de la luna, los castigaré!

Tomé el cetro lunar y lo hice girar en mi mano para luego lanzar mi ataque.

—¡Curación Lunar! —grité mientras la energía alcanzaba a todas las personas. Sonreí al ver mi poder, cada día estoy más fuerte.

—Muy bien hecho, Sailor Moon —me felicitó Luna, y no podía creerlo—. ¡Ves que no dependes ciertamente de Tuxedo Mask para poder cumplir con tus obligaciones.

—Lo sé —sonreí, recordando donde estaba mi querido Tuxedo Mask en este momento si es que estaba en lo cierto…

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**Osaka, prefectura de Osaka. **

_**Pov Darien**_

Ya estaba cansado, la noche estaba llegando y no encontré el puesto de las piedras preciosas por ninguna parte. Me encontré con un dependiente del departamento de limpieza y me acerqué a preguntarle.

—No, muchacho —me dijo el hombre—. No hay ninguna feria de piedras preciosas en Osaka.

—Pero me dijeron que…

—O te mintieron o llegaste tarde, hubo una, pero el mes anterior. Creo que ahora están en Yokohama.

—Ah… —exclamé sorprendido—, quizás yo entendí mal. —me despedí del hombre y me quede pensando en dos opciones: O la cabeza de chorlito se equivocó en donde era la feria… Ó esta tratando de confundirme… Si es la segunda, tendré que irme con pasos cautos…

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

¡Domingo! —sip, lo sé debería ser un maravilloso día de relajo para mí, pero no. Aspiré profundo, el maldito desgraciado de Darien Chiba estaba en casa.

¡Sí! ¡En casa! Mi mamá me vino a despertar avisándome que un "amigo" había venido a ayudarme con mi examen de ingles.

¡Era domingo, era mi día para dormir!

Ok… respira…

Tomé unas calzas y una polera larga sin mangas y baje con los hombros caídos. Aunque la imagen que vi, me regresó el animo. ¡Sí, señor! Mi papá tenía su mirada clavada en él, no sé si era nervios o miedo lo que se veía en la cara de Darien, pero era divertida.

«¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? ¿Qué estudias? ¿Quieren son tus padres? ¿Cuántos años tienes?»

Mi papá estaba demostrando sus dotes de periodista, pero parecía más periodista criminalista que otra cosa.

—¡Hola! —saludé para que lo liberará de la posición. ¡Eso le pasa por venir despertarme!

—Hola, Serena —me saludó mi papá, acercándose y me besó la cabeza—, aquí tu amigo, dice que viene a ayudarte con un examen. ¿Eso es verdad?

—Claro papá —sonreí—, él es un chico inteligente, y tengo que aprovechar sus conocimientos.

—¡Me parece muy bien! —comentó mi mamá rompiendo la tensión del ambiente—. Con tal de que subas esas notas hija, cualquier ayuda es bien recibida.

_Bien, nota mental: ¡Mi mamá y Darien se pueden llevar muy bien. Atención ahí!_

—¡déjeme ayudarla! —se ofreció a ayudar a mi mamá que llegaba con la bandeja del desayuno y mi querida madre sonrió.

_Sí… —_pensé irónicamente, mientras los observaba_—, esos dos son peligrosos._

Luego de desayunar, nos pusimos a estudiar para el bendito examen. No puedo negar que es un seco para lo que hace. Hasta yo entendí todo lo que explicó. Increíble.

—Entonces —prosiguió—, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Earth, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune y Plut. Con Plutón o Plut, hay un problema, algunos científicos no lo consideran un planeta, después dicen que sí. Es bastante raro, no sé deciden aún. La Luna es…

—¡Moon! —lo interrumpí. Si no sabía eso era para pegarme.

—Bien, entonces creo que ya terminamos de repasar los temas —cerró el cuaderno y se quitó los lentes de una forma tan sexy… uf!

¡Ya Serena calma! Me abaniqué con ambas manos.

—Creo que hace algo de calor.

—Sí, un poco —respondió guardándolos en un estuche—. Y dime, ¿qué tal tu viaje a Osaka, ayer?

—¿ A Osaka? —pregunté haciéndome la tonta. Siii, lo sé me sale muy natural—. ¿Yo te dije que me iba a Osaka?

—Sí —me afirmó, molesto. Acaso… —. No había ninguna feria en Osaka.

—Yo no fui a Osaka —su comentario me dio la respuesta, había ido. Jajajja—, estoy segura que te dije Yokohama, porque ahí estaba la feria de piedras preciosas.

—Ah… o sea que te confundiste.

¡No! ¡Te lo dije apropósito!

—Puede ser —rasqué con mi frente con el dedo índice—, sabes que me mezclo mucho con las ciudades, las prefecturas y todo eso…

—Supongo —no me creía, pero… ¿Cómo puede pensar que esta pobre e inocente niña lo va a traicionar? Jajaja… ¡Iluso!

—Además, no había ninguna de mi agrado, esperaba conseguir alguno de plata, como algún cristal o algo pero no había nada —durante mi frase que accidentalmente solté, lo miré fijamente y su reacción no tenia precio, por lo que continué—. Bien, espero que con esto pueda aprobar el examen de mañana —tomé el cuaderno y lo repasé.

—Esperemos que sí.

—¿Y mi helado? —pregunté ansiosa.

—Mañana —respondió con una sonrisa, yo la llamaría «malévola»—, me tengo que asegurar de que pases el examen. No me gusta perder el tiempo.

_¡Y tampoco un ojo! —_luché internamente por no pegarle, aspiré y le sonreí.

—Por supuesto, a nadie le gusta.

—¡Creí que era tu deporte favorito!

De pronto esa voz, me recordó que había otro ser que odiaba más que a este que tenía sentado frente a mí. Samuel, Sammy, mi hermano menor, más al ver como aquella frase sacaba una carcajada en boca de ese hombre que me hacia sentir tantas cosas.

—¡Samuel Tsukino! —grité furiosa para salir a perseguirlo pero mi madre se paro entre nosotros—. ¡Oye!

—Deja a tu hermano. ¿Terminaste de estudiar?

—Síi —respondí agotada.

—Que bueno —miró a Darien—, ¿te quedas a comer?

—Oh, no —se disculpó parándose—, no quiero importunar.

—No hay problema, como serena no te paga, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. Avísale a tus padres y…

Oh, el momento que me dio pena, la cara de Darien dejo la sonrisa por una cara ensombrecida.

—Lo siento, no tengo padres —afirmó algo afectado—, murieron cuando tenia seis.

—Oh… —mi mamá se le acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de Darien—, no te preocupes —le sonrió—. Los amigos de Serena siempre son bien recibidos en nuestra casa.

—Gracias.

¡Se los dije! Mi mamá con él se iban a llevar de maravillas, tienen la misma buena intención de siempre molestarme. Al menos, aún tenía a mi papá de mi lado…. O eso creí…

—¿Así que eres del Instituto Azabu? —preguntó cortando un trozo de carne, creo algo grande…

—Así es —afirmó algo cohibido. ¡Te amo papi!

—Entonces, eres un chico listo.

—Se podría decir que tengo uno de los mejores puntajes del Instituto.

—Interesante —se pasó la mano por el mentón, como pensando.

_¡No papá, no me traiciones! —_rogué por dentro_—. Saldré con Kelvin… Mmm Ok, no. ¡Como sea!_

—Vivo en un departamento de mis padres, no tengo familiares vivos. Así que dedico mi tiempo a estudiar y buscar trabajos de medio tiempo para mantenerme ocupado. Quiero ser doctor.

Y con esa frase, se metió a toda mi familia en el bolsillo.

Maldito y encantador Darien Chiba, porque tenías que ser tan… cautivador.

Luego lo acompañé a la puerta de mi casa, donde nos despedimos.

—Supongo que nos vemos mañana en el lugar de siempre —me dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida. ¿qué le había pasado de golpe?

—Si es que tengo tanta mala suerte —respondí corriendo mi mirada hacia la calle.

—Espero que la tengas —lo miré y sonreía con los ojos cerrados. ¿Este tipo era bipolar o algunas de esas cosas? —. La pase muy bien, gracias por todo. Buenas tardes.

Lo vi alejarse sorprendida. En tres días, ese maldito arrogante cambió toda mi perspectiva que tenía sobre él… Y mi duda había sido aclarará y eso era lo que más miedo me daba.

Era Tuxedo Mask, y… ¿mi enemigo?

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**POV DARIEN**

Sé sintió bien el día, hace tiempo que no me siento en un lugar tan cómodo. La cabeza de Chorlito tiene una buena familia y muy cálida. Tiene mucha suerte… Me preguntó, sí el destino me está acercando a ella por nuestras otras personalidades o por lo que somos nosotros… ¿Esta sensación que siento, es por qué somos Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino o por ser Tuxedo Mask… y Sailor Moon?

* * *

Nos leemos

Aquatic~


	5. 04 C

_**Ok! Esta es la última actualización de esta semana de este fic! Prometí tres actualizaciones y ahí estaban. Ahora voy a ponerme con Conquistame y no tendrán más actualizaciones hasta que no salga el cartel de que ese fic fue el actualizado! xD O al menos eso espero jajja.**_

_**Sin más las dejo.**_

_**PD: Chiquillas, si ven faltas ortográficas, o falta de tildes, no me digan solamente "este capítulo tenía faltas" hagánmelas notar, porque si no las corregí fue porque no las vi xD Eso es todo. Lean!**_

* * *

Mi llegada ese día a la escuela fue muy rara, primero no me encontré con don perfecto de camino a ella, y segundo, fui el centro de atención de las miradas de las chicas del colegio. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la más remota idea… En fin, me encaminé a mi tortura…

Y…

¡Feliz! ¡Serena Tsukino es una niña muy feliz!

Salí de la oficina de la profesora Mónica muy alegre. Si bien me hizo otro examen y no el que había estudiado, me saqué nada más ni nada menos que

¡Setenta puntos!

Llegué al salón tan feliz, que di un giro antes de sentarme.

—¿aprobaste? —me preguntó sorprendida Molly, menos mal que es mi mejor amiga…

—¡Si! —le informé con una sonrisa.

—¿Tiene algo que ver el chico con el que te vieron salir el viernes?

—¿Qué chico? —pregunté haciéndome bien la tonta.

—Ay Serena —protestó la niña de cabello corto—, qué mal que no quieras contarme.

—Ya ok —me giré sobre el asiento y la miré—, ¿recuerdas el chico que me ponía de mal humor?

—¡Sales con él! —gritó y rápidamente le cubrí la boca con ambas manos. No afirmé ni lo negué.

— No, pero me ayudó.

—Oh… —exclamó cuando la solté—, aquí hay muchas que quieren matarte por salir con el solitario chico perfecto del Instituto Azabu.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —pregunté sorprendida y ahora entendía el porqué de esas miradas escalofriantes de esta mañana.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, menos tú como siempre.

¡Ok! Soy despistada, ¿y qué? No me quita lo bonita jajaja.

—¡Molly! —gruñí—, yo no salgo con Darien.

—¡Ahora lo llamas Darien! —me interrumpió de manera pesada. ¿Y después se queja de que no le cuento las cosas! ¡Amigas!

—¡Qué no! —gruñí nuevamente y por primera vez en mi vida, agradecí la entrada de la profesora al salón.

A la hora de salida de nuevo se escuchaban susurró a mis alrededores. Parece que este tipo me traerá más problemas de amigo que de enemigo. Me detuve y suspiré, y… ¿Una Rosa?

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**Sólo soy una niña inocente.**

**Capítulo 04**

**C de Confusas Confesiones.**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

—Espero que no estés así porque no me viste esta mañana.

Volteé a verlo enojada, pero su sonrisa me paralizó. ¡Demonios! No llevaba el uniforme y se veía tan bien en esa camisa escocesa… ¡Demonios!

—¡No te creas el centro de mi universo!

—Oh, es una lástima.

—¿Qué es una lástima? —dije, casi como si fuera un ladrido.

—Si no estás así por mí, supongo que es porque no hay buena nota y por consiguiente no hay helado para Serena.

¿Podría matarlo delante de tanta gente? No —sacudí la cabeza—, son muchos testigos en mi contra.

—Para tu información, Chiba —busqué mi examen y se lo mostré—. Obtuve setenta puntos.

—Oh pues mis felicitaciones —dijo haciendo una reverencia y volvió a extenderme la rosa que aún mantenía en su mano—. Tu premio.

¡Ah! ¡No podía! ¡No podía hacerme esto en la entrada de mi colegio! Las otras alumnas me querían comer crudas, miré hacia ambos lados para comprobarlo, y así era.

¡Rayos!

—Uyyyy —gritaron Amy y Lita pasando por al lado nuestro y quise poder transformarme en Sailor Moon para ¡usar mi tiara contra ellas!

—¡Chicas! —reclamé con el brazo en alto, pero de pronto tenía ese mismo brazo enlazado al de Darien—. Pero qué cara… —busqué la mirada de Darien y me negaba con la cabeza.

—Sin insultos —me pidió poniendo en mi mano libre la rosa—. Ven, vamos que tenemos un par de asuntos que aclarar —me dijo y pues… accedí.

Esperando que no sea lo que creo o hasta aquí llegamos con halagos y esas cosas.

—Dime Darien —le dije tratando de liberar mi mano pero no había caso, la apretaba con su brazo.

—No, porque vas a huir, quiero que hablemos de algo. Y no quiero salir a perseguirte —me susurró bajito—. Ya me quedo claro que no eres una blanca palomita.

—¿Yo? —me hice la ofendida -_que no fue muy difícil-_ y le di un pisotón con todo mi poder lunar.

—¡Argh Serena! —gritó cuando me solté y pude empezar a correr.

Hoy no quería ni ver a ese sujeto, y que me viniera con esas cosas de caballero, me huele muy mal… Corrí, después de todo -_era mi deporte favorito_- lo practicaba cada día del periodo escolar.

Llegué a mi casa y pasé corriendo camino a las escaleras cuando la voz de mi mamá me detuvo. De seguro que quería ver mi examen. Jajaja. Pero ya vería que me fue bien y no me molestaría por lo menos hasta el otro examen. Bien, busqué el papel y con pasos pesados baje los escalones que había subido.

—Mamá aquí está el… —¡No! ¡No por favor no!

—Mira quien vino a visitarte —comentó mi madre con una sonrisa mientras yo clavaba mis hermosos ojos celestes en los de ese hombre que ya me estaba haciendo doler la cabeza—. Dijo que hoy no tenía clases en su instituto, y que como no se encontró contigo.

¿Qué no se encontró conmigo? ¡Todo el colegio lo vio! Ya, ok…

—Ohhh —fingí emoción—, no debería haberse molestado tanto superior Chiba —fingí una reverencia sin sacar mi vista de la de él—. Mamá… aprobé —le dije mostrándole el examen—. ¿No merezco comer algo rico?

—Sí —se acercó a mí guiñándome el ojo. Mmm esto esta raro—, Darien te venía a invitar a almorzar. ¿No es lindo?

—Sí, claro —respondí entre dientes—. Tan lindo como agarrase los dedos con la puerta.

—¡Serena! —me regañó mi mamá y el arrogante -_Sí, volvió a ser el arrogante_- se moría de risa desde el sillón. ¡Estúpido!— ya le dí mi permiso, así que pueden ir. Ve a cambiarte.

—Ok… —aunque no quería subí las escaleras y sentí a mi madre detrás de mí—. ¿qué?

—Es un chico guapo —me sonrió—, no seas tan mala, vas a espantarlo.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

—No cualquier muchacho se presenta ante tus padres, para invitarte a comer, cualquier otro te invita y ya.

—Claro sobretodo cuando estás huyendo de él, tiene que recurrir a eso —susurré y por suerte no me escuchó, ya se había dado media vuelta e ingresado de nuevo a la sala.

Bien, como no quiero salir con él, voy a ponerme esa ropa que mi mamá quiere que bote a la basura. Una linda falda tableada muy corta, con la cual no debería agacharme porque si no… y una blusa morada entallada y sobre ésta, un chaleco sin mangas para apretarlo más a mis curvas, no tenía mucho pecho que digamos, pero con ese chaleco lo poco que tenía se mostraba muy bien. Estoy segura que mi mamá no me va a dejar salir así…

…

—¡Pásenla bien! —me dijo sonriente, tras ver mi ropa. ¡No! ¿Iba a tener que salir así vestida? ¡Rayos!

—¡Espérame un segundo! —como un rayo subí a mi habitación, me cambié la falda y volví a bajar… mi madre es mala cuando quiere…

O sabía que lo hacía apropósito que es lo más seguro…

En fin, nos fuimos al dichoso almuerzo. Tengo que admitir que era un bonito lugar al que llegamos, al menos tenía que darle ese crédito.

—Espero que te guste el lugar —me dijo por primera vez, desde que salimos de mi casa.

—Sí —lo miré—. ¿Cómo llegaste a mi casa antes que yo?

—Tengo mis atajos hasta tu casa, pero tengo que admitir que me duele un poco el pie. Pisas fuerte.

—Da gracias que tenía mi mano ocupada ¡porque sí no! —sonreí cínicamente—. Dicen que tengo una buena derecha.

—Oh, gracias —sonrió—, no quiero comprobarlo.

—Ya, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? —pregunté sacudiendo la servilleta para ponerla en mi regazo. Sí, no soy una especialista en etiqueta y toda esa cosa pero no quería que me tratara de bruta y esas cosas. Ya con sus _cabezas de chorlito_ tengo suficiente.

—Primero pidamos —me ofreció, así que luego de ordenar nuestras comidas y que fueran servidas comenzamos la conversación.

—Antes que nada, ¿por qué me mandaste a Osaka?

—Yo no te mandé a Osaka —me defendí. Si él había ido por estúpido no es mi culpa. ¿Oh sí?

—¿Segura? —alzó la ceja derecha y entré en la problemática de besarlo o golpearlo—. Estuviste averiguando sobre mí, deberías saber que me gustan las piedras preciosas. —ok, golpearlo.

—Supongo que te deben gustar las que parecen cristales y son de plata, ¿verdad? — ¡Rayos! ¡Yo y mi bocaza!

—Bien —afirmó con la cabeza—, veo que hablamos el mismo idioma —apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó los dedos bajo su mentón.

—Entonces es verdad… —murmuré—, sabes quien soy en realidad.

—Así es —volvió a afirmar—, tanto la vez que te dije que no dependieras de mí –como otras- te he seguido hasta tu casa —¡Respira Serena, respira! —. Cuando te acompañe el viernes comprobé que era la misma casa y mis dudas desaparecieron.

—Así que… —corrí bruscamente la silla y me levanté—, todo este show de comportarte amable y todo eso es para sacarte las dudas.

—Serena…

—¡No me llames Serena! —le grité molesta—. Olvídate que sabes mi nombre, como yo ya olvidé el tuyo —¡Rayos! … Me sentí estúpida. Sólo se acercó a mí para puro sacarme información. ¡Tenía razón! ¡Mi mayor temor era cierto! Le tiré la servilleta en la cara y salí del lugar hecha una fiera.

¡De tantos hombres en el mundo tenía que enamorarme de dos que en realidad es uno mismo! ¡Estúpida, estúpida de mí!

—¡Serena detente! —escuché detrás de mí, pero no tenía ni la menor gana de hacerle caso. Hasta que mi mala suerte y yo nos cruzamos y terminé en el piso. Sí… me tropecé—. Déjame ayudarte. —me ofreció su mano pero se la rechacé.

—Déjame en paz.

—Déjame explicarte.

—No quiero.

—Anda —igual me ayudó a levantarme y la rodilla me falló. ¡Lo que me faltaba, la rodilla ensangrentada!—. Luce muy fea. Voy a tener que desinfectarla.

—Llévame a casa y que mi mamá lo haga —le ordené cuando me tomó en brazos tan rápidamente como si yo no pesara nada.

—Tengo una mejor idea.

—¿Mejor idea?

¡El idiota me llevo a su casa!

Me dejó sobre una silla y apareció con una caja de primeros auxilios. Estaba tan ofendida que sólo pude cruzarme de brazos.

—Lo siento —me susurró tomando la parte trasera de mi rodilla con su mano izquierda—, no quería que me malinterpretes —estaba tentada pero no respondí—. No creas que me acerqué a ti solamente porque eres Sailor Moon, nosotros nos cruzábamos y peleábamos antes de que Sailor Moon apareciera. ¿O no?

Sólo respondí con un «ajam»

—Pero no puedo negarte que saber si tú eres o no Sailor Moon, vario mucho las cosas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy bastante confundido —dijo cuando terminó de desinfectar la herida.

—¿Confundido?

—Sí —tomó una banda de esas transparentes para las rodillas y la colocó para posteriormente apoyarme el pie en el piso—, no soy una persona como las demás. Tengo un pasado que recordar, un pasado que quiero recuperar y sólo lo puedo hacer si encuentro el cristal de plata.

—Yo lo tengo que proteger. —le informé casi en un susurro, no sé porque no me salía la voz.

—No creas que mi forma de ser amable o mi forma de comportarme galante contigo fue sólo para sacarte información porque no es así.

—Entonces.

—Me nace…

—¿Te nace? —pregunté confundida mientras él se miraba las manos.

—No sé, no me preguntes porqué pero tanto estar con Sailor Moon, como estar contigo me provoca algo extraño… algo que no puedo descifrar —nuestras miradas se cruzaron—. Creo qué que sean la misma persona, simplifica un poco las cosas.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —llevó sus manos a mi rostro. ¿No lo haría o sí? Acercó su rostro al mío. ¡No irá a besarme, ¿verdad?!

Pero al último segundo se desvió y me besó la mejilla. ¿Qué fue eso que sentí? ¿Desilusión? ¡Rayos!

—Ven —sonrió, tomándome en brazos de nuevo—, te llevaré a tu casa.

—Está bien —me llevó, y me dejo en la puerta. Seguramente mi papá ya estaría de vuelta y si me veía así, de seguro me echaría la bronca.

—Entonces, ¿puedes sola? —me preguntó cuando me apoyé en el pilar de la entrada.

—Sí, me caigo todo el tiempo —le dije en forma de chiste, pero en sí, no me dolía.

—Nos vemos.

—De acuerdo… —volteé para ingresar a mi casa, pero algo me detuvo, giré y lo miré—. Darien…

—¿Sí? —me dijo regresando la mirada hacia mí.

—Creo que tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas.

—Supongo.

—¿Mañana después de clases? —le pregunté y afirmó.

—Claro, aún te debo un helado.

—¡Verdad! —exclamé sorprendida por haberlo olvidado. Sin pensarlo mucho, me acerqué a él apoyé mis manos en su hombro y le besé la mejilla derecha—. Hasta mañana —dije rápidamente ingresando a mi casa.

Subí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación y saqué de debajo del colchón mi libreta.

_**«CÓDIGO INOCENTE**_

_**META: CONSEGUIR QUE DON ARROGANTE SOLO TENGA OJOS PARA MI**_

_**PROCEDIMIENTO:**_

_**-INVESTIGAR**_

_**-HACERSE SU AMIGA**_

_**-CONQUISTARLO»**_

—Parece que ya no será necesaria esta lista… —la arranqué de la libreta y la rompí en cuatro—. ¿Qué haré ahora? Ahora ya sé con certeza quien se esconde tras ese antifaz… Se esconde él… el chico que me gusta…

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**POV DARIEN**

—Sailor Moon… Serena… quisiera poder haber sido un poco más claro en esa confesión. Quizás como Tuxedo Mask me siento con la obligación de apoyar a Sailor Moon, pero de lo que no tengo duda en absoluto es ese magnetismo que me atrae hacía a ti. A Serena, a la cabeza de Odango… A mi cabeza de chorlito. Espero poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que logres entenderme.

* * *

Adieu~

jajaja ._. un punto pa la que sepa quien se despide así jajajaja xD

Aquatic~


	6. 05 E

_**Hola muchachas! Aquí les tengo otro capítulo de Sólo Soy una Niña Inocente. xD Solo quedan 3 capitulos y el epilogo! Jajaja Espero poder hacerlo bien! Disfrutenlo!**_

**_¡Recuerden que este fic, está más basada en el manga que en el ánime!_**

* * *

Extraño… todo es muy borroso a mí alrededor, ¿es niebla? También hay un hombre… un hombre que grita un nombre que no llegó a escuchar.

¿Qué dice?

«nity»

¿Quién será esa nity?

¡Necesito poder escuchar el nombre completo! Aquel muchacho parece buscar a alguien... preocupado, pobrecillo…

_¿Qué me pasa?_ —llevé la mano al pecho, de pronto sentí que me falta el aire—, _¿qué me pasa?_

—¡Serena! —abrí los ojos y frente a mí estaba Luna, mi pequeña gata negra que me miraba preocupada. Solo la acaricié y cerré los ojos nuevamente para aspirar profundamente.

—Todo fue un sueño —susurré.

—¿Qué pasó? —miré a Luna y le sonreí.

— Tuve un sueño raro… —la tomé entre mis brazos—, no sé porque me siento angustiada…

—Serena, tranquila —me susurró apoyando su cabeza en mi cuello—. Ya todo pasó.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**Sólo soy una niña inocente.**

**Capítulo 05**

**E de Extraño sueño…**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Creo que como ya estaba despierta, era bueno levantarme. Miré el despertador y no alcanzaban las siete de la mañana. ¡Récord! Me desperecé y me vestí para la escuela. Hoy alcanzaría desayunar.

Huevos con tostadas y Pie de Limón… ¡Mmm! Mi mamá es la mejor.

Estaba en lo mejor de mi desayuno cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

—¡Buenos Días, señora. Vine a buscar a Serena!

Esa voz… ¿Será posible? Me acerqué al pasillo que da a la puerta de calle sorprendida. Era quien creía.

—¡Darien! —exclamó mi madre como si fuera la gran cosa. ¡Sí se la había comprado! —. Pasa estábamos tomando desayuno. ¿Ya comiste?

—Sí —ingresó al comedor y yo rápidamente tomé mi asiento en la mesa—. Gracias.

—Serena —mi mamá me llamó así que la miré.

—¡Darien! —dije fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quise pasar a buscarte para ir juntos al colegio. Si no te molesto si no…

Cuando iba a contestarle que podía irse por donde llegó; mi papá me interrumpió.

—Ya estás aquí, no podemos permitir que Serena sea descortés.

Lloraré… mi papá cayó bajo los encantos Chiba… ¡Noooo!

—Sí, como estás aquí —dije entre dientes y me miró victorioso. ¡Oh Darien te golpearía si no estuvieran mis padres aquí presente!—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? —pregunté poniéndome de pie.

Nos despedimos y nos pusimos camino a la escuela; bien, estaba molesta por su repentina persecución, hasta me iba a buscar a mi casa.

Indignada porque seguro que creía que estando conmigo iba a obtener el cristal de plata y apenada por el maldito sueño...

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó y lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

—No.

—¿Hice mal en pasarte a buscar?

—Muy mal —le respondí—. Estoy de muy mal humor hoy por un estúpido sueño que tuve y encima llegas tú a buscarme. Mira, si estás aquí por el cristal de plata, bien, te dejo en claro que yo no sé donde está y si supiera menos te lo diría. Ahora si crees que acompañándome a todos lados vas a conseguirlo, pues no pierdas tu tiempo y déjame en paz.

—Serena… yo no estoy contigo solo porque eres Sailor Moon, ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?

—Pues me cuesta mucho —y de pronto, estaba contra la pared. ¿Qué?

—Me gustas Serena —me dijo mirándome fijamente. ¡Que miedo! Sus ojos miran mis labios yo lo sé…

—Darien…

—Lo sé… esto es todo muy raro pero yo estoy seguro que me gustas tú —llevó su mano a mi coleta y deslizó los dedos por ella—. Cuando estoy contigo siento como si estuviera en paz… aunque estemos peleando. Es raro, es loco pero yo… —en ese momento abrí enormes los ojos, una sensación cálida recorrió mis labios y me hizo sentir tranquila. Crucé los brazos tras su cuello y me odié por ser tan débil… pero el condenado besaba muy bien. Como si nuestros labios fuera algo tan…

«Endymion»

Lo empujé de golpe, y llevé mis manos al rostro. ¿De dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó pero yo no podía responderle, me agaché para tomar el maletín que se me cayó con la mano derecha y con la izquierda aún con mi frente me eché a correr.

Llegué al salón y como nunca, aún estaba vacío. Aprovechando la oportunidad, me apoyé en mi pupitre y me puse a llorar. No sé por qué… pero necesitaba llorar.

—¿Serena? —escuché la voz de Amy llamándome pero no quería levantar mi rostro de entre mis brazos—. Serena, ¿Qué pasa? Luna nos dijo que estabas mal. ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé —respondí con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos—, sólo quiero llorar mucho.

—Toma —ahora escuché a Lita—, tengo un trozo de pastel de fresas. ¿Lo quieres?

Levanté la mirada, las miré y no pude tomarlo, las lágrimas me invadieron nuevamente.

—¡Oh por todo los cielos! —lo que faltaba, llegó Molly—. Serena, ¿estás bien?

—No —afirmé—, me siento mal —les dije con las manos en la cara y luego perdí los dedos entre mi flequillo—. No sé lo que me pasa.

—¿Te hizo algo el galán del Instituto Azabu? —creo que me sonrojé porque las tres acercaron sus rostros a mí como indagándome.

—No —respondí, pero era claro que no me creyeron, me relamí los labios aún presos por el sabor de los de Darien y bajé la mirada—, bueno… me… —no, no podía echarle la culpa a él de algo que permití, solté el aire por la nariz y continué—, nos besamos.

—¡Te Besaste con Darien! —gritaron las tres y yo quise que me tragara la tierra, si antes las chicas del colegio me miraban mal, ahora me odiarían.

—¿Y por eso lloras? —preguntó Amy de manera ingenua.

—Ohhh —Molly me palmeó la espalda—, a poco el adonis del Instituto Azabu es mal besador.

—¡No estoy llorando por el beso! —grité desesperada—. Estoy así por un estúpido sueño que tuve… —bajé la mirada nuevamente y apreté en mi mano derecha el broche de Sailor Moon que tenía sujeto al moño rojo de mi uniforme—, estoy angustiada… Presiento algo raro…

Supongo que Amy y Lita entendieron a que me refería, pues me comentaron que me verían en el receso porque me invitarían a almorzar. ¿Cómo desperdiciar un almuerzo, verdad?

—Ya Serena, cuéntanos —para mi sorpresa estaba hasta Luna en el receso.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Bueno, no he querido decirles nada, pero desde hace unos días para acá en las noches sueño que un hombre me llama por un nombre que no logró identificar. Siento pena y mucha angustia y… recordé un nombre.

—¿Un nombre? —las tres preguntaron a la vez—. ¿Cuál?

—Endymion —respondí—, ese nombre me vino a la mente mientras… —llevé los dedos a mis labios—, me besaba con Darien

—¡Qué hiciste qué! —gritó Luna y casi me deja sorda.

—Bueno yo… —nerviosa empecé a jugar con mis dedos—, pasó todo muy rápido… estos días nos hemos acercado mucho y pues…

—Serena —protestó Luna—, sabes que ese muchacho me da mala espina. Pero claro, tú nunca me haces caso.

—Tranquila Luna —me levanté molesta—, yo sé muy bien lo que hago. —y me fui dejándolas solas. En menos de prestar atención a mi angustia solo se ponen a reprocharme por lo de Darien, bien… De todas formas yo lo provoqué… Yo quería que se fijara en mí… —llevé nuevamente mis dedos a mis labios—, y lo había conseguido. Tenía al chico arrogante y al parecer me quería a mí… Sin importar si fuera o no Sailor Moon… ¡Rayos! Tenía que sacarme esta espina antes de que no pueda más con ella. Como que me llamo Serena Tsukino, averiguaré eso hoy mismo.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Por suerte como lo supuse, Darien estaba esperándome a la salida. Y claro, nuevamente con su pose lectora y las chicas suspirando cada vez que pasaban por al lado de él. ¡Pero como ya me odian! Quise ser un poquito mala, no me gustaba sentirme así… angustiada! Esa no es la Serena de siempre. Me acerqué con cuidado a él y le di un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndolo y sorprendiendo a las chicas que pasaba y lo miraban con caras de babosas. Ok, yo seré una niña de catorce años pero sé que tengo que cuidar lo que es mío. ¿Desde cuando Darien es mío? ¡Desde ahora! ¡Sí, lo compré!

—Temí que no quisieras verme —me dijo quitándose las gafas y… ¿era rubor lo que veía en sus mejillas? Jajaja si es más lindo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté haciéndome la que no entendía—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Serena —me miró frunciendo el ceño—, ¿no recuerdas que pasó o tengo que repetirlo?

Oh, oh… otro beso de Darien y mis piernas no lo resistirían. ¡No! Yo ya soy adicta a los dulces, no quería otra adicción en mi vida… ¿O tal vez sí?

—¿Ah si? —me acerqué a él, estupidízada. No sé si existe esa palabra o la acabo de inventar. La cosa es que no podía ante Darien, algo extraño me imantaba a él, y todo por un beso.

—¿Vamos por el helado? —me preguntó y gracias al cielo se cortó esa tensión que me estaba por hacer besarlo.

—Claro —afirmé con una sonrisa y me pegué a su brazo derecho como lapa.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó sumamente rojo. Ohhhh mi cercanía lo ruborizaba. Y eso qué él fue el que me robó un beso. Si es más tierno…

—Lo siento —me separé haciéndome la niña inocente y avergonzada—, no debí…

—No te preocupes —lo miré pero él miraba hacia el frente—. Tómate de mi brazo si quieres —ya, ¿se supone que yo debo creer en su tono despectivo? ¿Más encima cuando está tan rojo? Jajaja Este chico va a matarme de la risa.

Llegamos a una linda cafetería y nos sentamos mientras pedíamos los helados; no sé porque me invadió de nuevo la angustia. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—Serena —lo escuché nombrarme y lo miré, frente a mí estaba mi orden de helado—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? No me irás a dejar con la comida de nuevo, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo sé que trataba de animarme pero…

—¿Cuál comida?

—La que dejamos en el restaurante a donde te lleve —llevó la cuchara al postre helado y me sonrió—, por suerte me conocían, así que llevaron la orden a mi casa. Hasta hoy desayuné ese almuerzo.

—Vaya… lo siento —llevé mis manos al tallo de la copa y me la acerqué—. Prometo no dejarte con el helado a medias.

—Eso espero —de pronto se puso serio, estiró su mano y me tomó del antebrazo derecho—, como espero que confíes en mí… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

Confianza… es una palabra muy grande y pesada… pero… ambos sabíamos el secreto del otro; no podía ser tan malo.

—No es eso —llené la cuchara con helado y me la llevé a la boca. ¡Maldita Angustia! El helado me sabía a nada por el terrible nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Te ves como si quisieras llorar

—¡Ohhh que observador! ¿Te parece?

—Tu ironía y tu sarcasmo no funcionan conmigo —aún no soltaba mi antebrazo—, confía en mí Serena. Quiero demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí.

—Está bien —le afirmé, tenía que desahogarme con alguien que no iba a juzgarme; o al menos eso pienso—. Pero, lo que te diga queda entre nos.

—Por supuesto —me soltó y levantó la mano—, lo prometo.

Luego del helado sin sabor a nada, caminamos un poco y nos detuvimos en los columpios. Yo corrí a sentarme en uno y empecé a columpiarme, necesitaba no pensar en nada; pero la misma nada me soltó las lágrimas acumuladas por la angustia.

Un fuerte movimiento detuvo el mío y Darien estaba en cuclillas frente a mí.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Ésta no es la Serena que acostumbra a pelear conmigo.

—Darien, es todo por culpa de un sueño…

—¿Un sueño?

—Sí —afirmé con la cabeza y la mirada fija en sus manos sobre mis rodillas—, un sueño que viene desde hace unos días pero no le había prestado atención hasta hoy que me dio un dolor en el pecho —solté una de las cadenas que afirmaba el columpio y la llevé a mi pecho—, un ardor aquí que me quitaba el aliento. —estaba callado, así que supuse que era porque estaba prestándome atención, bajé mis manos hasta las de él—. En ese sueño hay un hombre que me llama en medio de la neblina…

—Pero —me interrumpió—, cuando estás a punto de verle la cara, o escuchar el nombre, te despiertas aunque no quieras.

¿Eh? Levanté mi mirada y él me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —se soltó de mis manos y se paró con una mano perdida entre sus cabellos; se veía realmente perturbado. ¿Por qué sería?

—Parece —me miró—, que tenemos el mismo sueño Serena.

—¿Qué?

—Yo también veo una mujer que me llama, y me pide el Cristal de Plata. Siento esa misma angustia pero el dolor está en mi espalda.

Aquel relato me dejó una duda…

—¿Cómo te llaman en el sueño? —le pregunté y él me miró con una ceja alzada.

—No escucho bien el nombre, pero algo con «mion» —¿Acaso sería? Abrí enorme mis ojos por la impresión—. ¿Qué?

—Endymion… —bajé la mirada y lo volví a mirar—, no sé porque ese nombre apareció en mi mente cuando nos besamos en la mañana.

—¿En verdad? —volvió a ponerse de cuchilla frente a mí—. Serena, a mí me paso exactamente lo mismo, pero fue otro nombre el que retumbó en mi cabeza…

—¿Cuál?

—Serenity…

¡Oh por todos los cielos! Ese sería el «nity» que escuchaba…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos… tratando de entender… ¿Qué nos estaba pasando?

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**POV DARIEN**

Aquel beso que le di a Serena, estuvo mal, lo sé, pero lo disfruté tanto. Fue todo muy extraño, la calidez de aquellos suaves labios, la entrega de ambos. Todo estuvo perfecto hasta que se separó de golpe de mí y se alejó corriendo. Una gran angustia me brotó y a su vez un nombre retumbó en mi cabeza sin parar. «Serenity»

Estaba muy preocupado por Serena, así que decidí pasar a buscarla. Nunca pensé que pudiera sentir vergüenza de verla de nuevo, pero lo que nunca imaginé fue lo que me contó.

¿Por qué soñaría lo mismo qué yo? ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? ¿Esa mujer de cabellos largos sería ella?

Frente a ella, de cuclillas, tomé su cabello entre mi mano derecha. Su largo cabello… miré sus ojos. ¿Qué nos está pasando?

* * *

_Nos leemos en la N o en otra actualización =D_

_Aquatic~_

_PD: Adieu xD Así se despide el caballero de la Luna en Jápones... Muy mal por ustedes xD Mi querida Vale6.c respondió primero y bien xD  
_


	7. 06 N

Abajo el rinconcito de la que escribe!

* * *

Luego de mirarnos un par de minutos que parecieron eternos a los ojos, Darien tomó mis manos y las jaló para pararme y abrazarme.

Los brazos de él emanaban una cálida energía que me daba la sensación de hogar, como si siempre hubiéramos estado así, juntos. Sinceramente, no quería separarme de él, me hacía sentir tan protegida. Pero él terminó el abrazo. Me miró fijamente y hasta ese momento noté el hermoso tono de azul que tiene en sus ojos. Tan profundos… son como hipnotizantes. Darien… si me sigues mirando así yo no… voy a poder resistir tu presencia.

—Serena… —me susurró tan dulcemente, que sentí mis piernas temblar como gelatina, para no caerme me sujeté de sus hombros y él con ambas manos me apegó a su cuerpo. ¡Maldije mi suerte! Sólo soy una niña, una hermosa niña inocente que no puede caer ante la tentación masculina. Eso, voy a separarme de él y… ¡Estúpido cuerpo, muévete!

Pero no reaccionaba, estaba perdida en aquella escena, donde nos mirábamos fijamente; como buscando algo en el fondo del alma. No tardamos en sucumbir ante la maldita tentación. Darien volvió a poner sus labios sobre los míos, pero no como antes. Ahora había algo diferente en el beso, era calmado, relajante… dulce… ¡Al demonio! Me deje llevar por esa dulce y mágica tentación.

Sé que dije que no quería otra adicción en mi vida, pero parece que perdí. Darien Chiba dejó de ser el chico arrogante que me molestaba, para ser el chico perfecto que me tiene adicta.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**Sólo soy una niña inocente.**

**Capítulo 06**

**N de Nuestra Princesa es…**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

—Serena —se separó de mí lentamente, vi algo tan lindo en sus ojos que me hizo sonreír—, quiero dejarte algo en claro.

—Dime… —cerré los ojos, y sentí sus manos en mi rostro.

—Yo te quiero a ti —apoyó la frente sobre la mía—. Aunque no encuentre el cristal de plata. Aunque nunca recuerde bien lo que soy; me gusta mi actual presente porque tú estás en él.

—Darien…

—Llámalo casualidad, destino o lo qué sea. Pero tú entraste a mi vida antes de que te convirtieras en Sailor Moon, yo te había visto antes y… es como si hubiera estado esperando, toda mi vida por ti.

¡Ohhhh! Qué lindo, me hará llorar. ¿Cómo un hombre tan arrogante puede ser tan tierno? ¿O es que acaso… era solo una pantalla? Lo veía sonreír, y una sonrisa ladeada se formó en mis labios. Quien sabe que pasará por su cabeza… pero… Hoy quiero creerle, aunque todos me pidan lo contrario.

—¿Me llevas a casa? —le pregunté y él afirmó.

—Vamos, ya es tarde de todas formas —llegamos a mi casa y le detuve de la manga de su uniforme—. ¿Sí?

—Pues… —estaba mirando mis zapatillas del colegio mientras pensaba que decirle, cuando lo oir reir… ¡Levanté mi mirada molesta— ¡¿Qué?!

—Te ves tan inocente, Cabeza de chorlito…

¡Grrr! Lo odio!

—¡No me llamas así!

—¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? —me preguntó y lo miré de reojo, me gustaría sacarle esa sonrisa de gato Cheshire de la cara—. ¿Novia, acaso?

—¿Eh? —¡Paren el tren! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?—. ¿qué… qué… —ahhh estúpida tartamudez—, qué dijiste?

—Digo, en mi instituto todos creen que eres mi novia, y lo mismo pasa en tu colegio —se cruzó de brazos pensante—. ¿Por qué no…?

—¿Por qué, no qué? —pregunté desafiante, claro porque iba bien hasta que volvió a abrir la boca—. Yo no voy a salir con ningún chico arrogante solo para acallar lo que la gente crea de mí.

—Este… bueno yo —¡Eso! Me gusta verte nervioso Darien Chiba jajajaja. Qué mala soy…

—¿Qué? —me crucé de brazos, ofendida.

—No quise decir eso —acomodó la corbata del uniforme incómodo. Y yo lo veía disfrutando.

—¿Y qué quiso decir Arrogante Chiba? —miré el cielo que se tenía de diversos colores por el atardecer.

—Me la estás poniendo muy difícil, Serena —se quejó y no pude evitar reírme.

—Nunca dije que fuera fácil —adelanté un paso de él, pero me detuvo y me jaló hasta quedar frente a él, muy muy cerca.

—Cada vez —me miraba fijamente, y no sé porque sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda—, me queda más en claro que no eres tan Inocente como aparentas con tu imagen de niña alada.

—¿Cómo? —quise separarme ofendida, pero no me dejó.

—Lo que oyes, eres una loba con piel de cordero. ¿Te gusta molestarme? ¿Eh? —acercó su rostro al mio—. A mi también me gusta molestarte —el desgraciado amagó con besarme y no lo hizo… ¡Lo pisé! —. ¡Ah!

—Lo siento —dije batiendo mis pestañas—, no te vi —él me miró de reojo pero al rato empezó a reír… Mmmm interesante... parece que no soy la única bipolar aquí….

—Serena…

—¿Sí?

—Me encantas —Ohhh ¿No les digo que me va a matar?—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —me mató. Estaba en mi nube de ensueño, cuando mi cabeza se fue hacia debajo de golpe… ¡Maldita costumbre de Luna!

—¡Ahhh! —le grité, y me miró en silencio. Ah, claro estaba Darien—. Darien —le afirmé con la cabeza—, hablamos mas tarde, tengo que hacer —alcé mis cejas dos veces y parece que me entendió porque rápidamente se giró y se despidió.

—¡Te dije que no te quería cerca de ese chico!

—Luna, es mi vida —le grité molesta—. Mientras yo cumpla tu misión y siga siendo Sailor Moon, no interfieras en mi vida como la despreocupada Serena Tsukino.

Tanto a Luna como a mi misma me sorprendió, las palabras que dije. Pero era verdad, quería vivir mi vida, aunque no pueda tener una vida mundana, al menos… lo más normal posible.

La seguí en silencio sabiendo a ciencia cierta que Darien me seguía a mí, bueno no como él. Pero sentía a Tuxedo Mask detrás de mí. Me transformé camino a la torre Tokio. Allí nuevamente había mucha gente botada en la calle totalmente agotada. Me acerqué a una niña y le tomé el pulso. Estos enemigos son unos animales… ¡Ni eso! Estoy insultado a los pobres animales.

—No te preocupes —escuché una voz a mis espaldas y sonreí al ver como él tomaba a la niña en sus brazos—, todos estarán bien. Dependemos de Sailor Moon y yo confió en ti.

Decidida me levanté en mi lugar, mirando a mi alrededor. Solamente yo, podía ayudar a la gente —tomé el cetro lunar en mi mano y lo giré entre mis dedos—. ¡Bien! Es hora de actuar… ¡Curación Lunar! —la chispa dorada empezó a cubrir a todos quien poco a poco se iban levantando del suelo. Suspiré aliviada y volteé a ver a Dar… a Tuxedo Mask y su cara me espantó—. ¿Qué?

—¡Cuidado! —me gritó y todo lo que siguió fue muy rápido, sentí una cadena atarse a mi cintura y jalarme al suelo para evitar un ataque que iba directo a mí. ¡Qué miedo!

—¡Ten más cuidado Sailor Moon! —me dijo la voz a la que me acercaba encadenada. No podía creerlo... acaso era… ¡Sailor V! Deshizo la cadena y armó otra que lanzó al aire donde al parecer había un Youma, porque cuando bajó el ataque, había un monstruo en ella—. Esto casi te mata.

—Lo siento —me disculpé bajando la mirada, al momento que llegaron las otras.

—Bien —la escuché decir—, necesito hablar con ustedes cuatro. ¿Dónde nos podemos reunir?

—En mi templo —respondió Rei y todas afirmaron. Yo busqué a Darien con la mirada pero ya no estaba, en su lugar… estaba una hermosa rosa roja. Sonriendo, me acerqué y la tomé.

—Al final —susurré—, no pude darte mi respuesta…

—¡Sailor Moon! —gritaron y fui a su encuentro.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

En el Templo de Rei, Sailor V ó Sailor Venus, se presentó como Mina Aino. Estudiante de Secundaria y nos contó algo revelador. ¡Nosotras cuatro somos sus guardianas! ¡Ella es la princesa perdida! Es increíble… —tomé una de las almohadas de mi cama y giré sobre el colchón—. Ella es toda una princesa… y es Sailor V, mi heroína. ¡Me siento feliz! —dejé de girar, pensante—. Aunque realmente, no es sensación de felicidad la que experimentó por la aparición de la princesa… ¡Es por la confesión de hoy!

¡Oh Darien! Espero verte mañana para poder contarte lo que ha pasado y darte mi respuesta.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**POV DARIEN**

Ah Serena… hoy fue un gran día. Te besé… nos besamos. ¡Cielos! Porque siento tanta posesividad contigo de repente. Esta sensación de que eres mía. Mía y de nadie más no es propio de mí. Me siento extraño, no entiendo que me pasa. ¿Acaso eso es estar enamorado? ¿Esa sensación que sin aquella persona no puedes vivir? ¡Demonios! Serena, ¿en qué momento te me clavaste tan profundo en el corazón? Si no me dices que sí… yo no sé que voy a hacer.

Debí esperar que las Sailors se fueran para terminar de hablar, pero esa nueva que apareció hoy, me miró de tal forma que me intimidó. Cómo si me conociera pese a que yo no sé quien es. ¿Qué estará pasando?

¡Ahh! Toda mi tranquilidad se esfumó, solo quiero que pasen las horas para volverte a ver.

Pero… —suspiré—, no me puedo quejar. Desde que estás aquí, siento que estoy vivo.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Buuu, estoy demasiado molesta… ¡Día estúpido!

Primero, ¡Darien no pasó a buscarme!

Segundo: ¡Examen sorpresa de matemáticas!

Tercero: ¡Luna me dice que hay reunión en el templo de Rei! Por lo que no voy a poder ir al Instituto de Darien…

Hoy no es mi día…

Salí de la cárcel educativa refunfuñando por mi mala suerte. Cuando me topé con alguien, estaba a punto de mandarlo a la…. Cuando me di cuenta que era Mina.

—Hola Serena —me miró sonriendo—. ¿Estás ocupada?

—Iba a lo de Rei, planeaste una reunión.

—Así es pero —se corrió un paso al costado y tras ella estaba Darien—, tú tienes que hacer cosas más importantes.

—¿Qué? —la miré sorprendida y miré a Darien que me miraba expectante.

—No te preocupes por la reunión, le diré a las chicas y a Luna que te mandé a una misión especial —me guiñó el ojo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le pregunté cuando Darien se paró a mi lado y me tomó la mano izquierda.

—¡Me encanta el amor! —y tras decir eso, se fue.

¡Parece que a parte de ser mi heroína ahora es mi cupido!

—Serena —traté de mirar a Darien, pero éste apoyó su frente en mi cabeza—, no pude venir en la mañana. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —respondí quitandole importancia pero sí que me molestó.

—Serena…

—¿Sí?

—Estoy muriéndome por saber cuál es tu decisión…

—¿No es obvia? —interrogué tomándolo del rostro—. ¡Te quiero Darien! Y nada me gustaría más que ser tu novia.

¡Dulce y mágico pacto de enamorados! ¡Amaba los besos de este hombre!

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**POV MINA**

Es increíble el lazo que une almas eternamente… Quizás ellos aún no lo sepan, pero sus almas se reencontraron al fin. Su sacrificio ya no fue en vano, Reina Serenity. Ellos pudieron renacer en un tiempo en el que pueden vivir su amor como dos simples humanos. Pero mientras ellos afianzan sus sentimientos yo seguiré fingiendo ser la princesa…

Princesa Serenity, Príncipe Endymion… disfruten de su amor.

* * *

.

* * *

**_¡El Rinconcito de la que escribe!_**

Siiii Como les dije, iba a invadir mis fics con esta sección!

Antes que nada, lo sé... ¡Muchos amaron a Mina! xDDD La verdad no sabía como hacerla aparecer, pero lo que me salió me encanto.

No sé si lo dije o no, pero ya no faltan 2 capitulos para el final, si no 7! xD Siii lo alargue al pedido de la gente! xDDD

Gracias a todas mis lectoras por seguir este fic! La verdad es muy divertido escribirlo como solo sé la letra que tengo que usar para el titulo pero no lo que va a pasar, me voy sorprendiendo de lo que mi mente planifica xD Este es el primer fic que escribo sin organizar nada. Y la verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho nomas que no sé como va a terminar jajajajjaaj

En fin!

Saluditos!

Aquatic~


	8. 07 T

**Nota importante al final!  
**

* * *

**POV DARIEN**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en Serena, ella, mi rubia hermosa de ojos color cielo… ¿Cuál será tu respuesta a mi proposición?

Serena, mi novia. Suena increíble… y después de haberla besado dos veces, no me cabe la menor duda de que ella es la chica para mí.

Me encanta esa mujer, loca, bipolar e impredecible.

Nunca pensé que fuera tan así, pero me gusta tanto…

Tras refunfuñar por no poder dormir, me duché y me alisté para salir al instituto; si tengo la suerte, me la cruzó y puedo saber su respuesta.

Pero como parece que los dioses están en mi contra… A la salida del departamento, me crucé con una chica rubia también de ojos celestes. Me miraba fijamente, y reconocí esa mirada profunda.

Era la misma que me demostró la noche anterior Sailor V.

—Darien, ¿verdad? —me preguntó, por lo que yo afirmé—. Hola, soy Mina Aino. Me gustaría conversar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? —interrogué observándola.

—Estoy segura —me extendió la mano—, qué sabes a lo que vine.

Tomé su mano y la visión de Sailor V, apareció en mi mente…. Lo sospechaba, ella era Sailor V.

Cómo no quería que todo el mundo se enterara de lo que hablamos, volví hacia el departamento donde ni bien entramos ella empezó a hablar.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta, soy Sailor V. La quinta Sailor Scouts y también la princesa de la Luna.

—No lo creo —le dije sin pensar y tapé mi boca con la mano derecha—. Disculpe.

—¿No crees que yo sea la princesa? —me preguntó sorprendida y con…. ¿una sonrisa?

—No sé, algo me dice que usted no es la princesa verdadera.

—Realmente eres un chico listo —me dijo con una sonrisa y recién me di cuenta de que traía un gato blanco –igual a Luna-. —Él es Artemis.

—Hola —saludé sin creer mucho lo que veía.

—Te interesa Serena, ¿verdad? —pregunta directa y precisa.

—Así es —contesté de la misma manera y su sonrisa se amplió.

—Entonces, déjame ayudarte…

¿Ayudarme? Nunca había contado con ayuda externa para hacer mis cosas, pero se veía tan emocionada, que decidí aceptar.

Luego del instituto -y de no ver a Serena- me volví a encontrar con Mina. Nuevamente sonriente, me pidió que la siguiera en total silencio, llegamos al colegio de Serena y en esta ocasión me pidió que aguardara… Gracias a ello pude escuchar la mejor frase de toda mi vida provenientes de los labios más dulces: «¡Te quiero Darien!»

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**Sólo soy una niña inocente.**

**Capítulo 07**

**T de Tortolos en Primavera**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!

¡Soy la novia del chico arrogante! ¡Conseguí mi propósito! ¡Ahhh que soy feliz! Lo sé… ¡Me envidian jajaja pero él ahora es mío!

Giré emocionada sobre mis pies y escuché su risa. ¡Ahhh! No, creo que mi mala suerte desapareció de un momento a otro.

Y más encima tengo de mi parte a la princesa… ¡Seremos como esas parejas de los cuentos!

—Serena —Darien de la nada me sacó de mis pensamientos—, ven… Vamos a tu casa.

—¿A mi casa? —pregunté espantada, no irá a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer.

—Sí, quiero hablar con tu mamá —me confirmó mis sospechas.

—Pero…

—Sólo voy a hablar con tu mamá, si nos llevamos muy bien, como espero que sea —dijo con una sonrisa uff que me derritió—, ahí hablaré con tu papá. ¿Te parece bien?

¿Cómo negarme? Sólo afirmé con la cabeza y nos pusimos de camino a mi casa…

Cuando llegamos nos atendió mi mamá…

—Darien —lo saludó con una sonrisa—, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Señora Ikuko —hizo una reverencia y luego tomó mi mano—, quiero pedirle permiso para salir con su hija.

—Pero si ya sales con mi hija —comentó risueña mi madre colocando su palma derecha sobre su mejilla.

—Sí, pero no en esa forma. Yo quiero que ella sea mi novia.

—Ohhh —exclamó y me miró—. ¿Y tú quieres? —sinceramente no podía hablar, sentía arder mis mejillas y Darien me dio un apretón en la mano para que respondiera.

—Sí mamá, yo ya le di el sí —afirmé mordiéndome el labio.

—Entonces —dio un aplauso—, felicidades —cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa—. El primer novio de mi Serena —exclamó emocionada.

—Y espero que el único —agregó Darien mirándome y las dos suspiramos. Sí, las dos.

—Bien chicos, cuentan con mi apoyo. Si las cosas salen bien, deberían hablar con Kenji.

—Sí, señora Ikuko. Tenía pensado hacer eso.

—Mira muchacho —colocó la mano en el hombro de Darien y sonrió—, cuida a nuestra hija. Y Kenji no tendrá problemas con su relación.

—No se preocupe —apretó nuevamente mi mano y me miró fijamente—. Cuidaré a Serena a costa de mi propia vida.

Yo entendí perfectamente sus palabras por la decisión de su mirada, claro mi madre no y solo rió yéndose a preparar té.

Los días siguientes fue algo así súper maravilloso.

Darien pasaba por mí, íbamos juntos a mi colegio, luego él se iba al instituto. En las tardes pasaba a recogerme y nos íbamos a merendar en mi casa. Mi familia lo aceptó de inmediato, claro como un «amigo cercano» Mi papá no evitaba hacer sus comentarios fuera de onda contra mi Darien, pero… mi mamá lo ponía en su lugar.

¡Amo a mi madre! ¡Aunque sea estricta y todo lo demás, es la mejor!

Y bueno, no podían quejarse: Ya no me quedaba dormida en las mañanas, tenía un profesor particular para mis exámenes… por lo que mis notas ya no eran feos rojos…

Creo que elegí muy bien… El chico arrogante es ideal para mí. Al menos eso me dijo mi mamá.

«Me gusta Darien para ti. Ambos son muy distintos pero eso hace un balance en ustedes. Las diferencias son las que condimentan la relación y aprender a llevarlas de buena manera es la mejor prueba de su amor.»

Mi madre a veces es muy sabia.

Así que todo va genial en la relación. Me encanta, soy tan feliz…

Lo que sí me preocupa es que no he visto a Luna durante estas dos semanas. Y las chicas tampoco se han comunicado conmigo. Se supone que ahora que la princesa ha aparecido debemos cuidarla… No entiendo, pero si no me buscan es porque no soy necesaria…

Son Crueles…

¡Pero yo seguiré como tortolos en primavera! Disfrutando de mi amor con el mejor hombre de la faz de la tierra! Y además… ¡Es todo mío!

No sé porque tengo esa sensación de pertenencia. Cómo si fuera mío desde época antigua. ¿Será que -como buena canceriana- soy posesiva? No le encuentro otra explicación… ó será…

La otra cosa rara que me sucedió ésta última semana, pero que aún no le cuento a Darien…

Logré verle la cara a Endymion en mi sueño… y es igual a él.

¿Será que estoy tan enamorada que lo veo en todos lados? ¿O de verdad, Endymion es Darien?

De algo estoy segura…

La sensación de aquel hombre, su voz llamándome Serenity… me produce un escalofrío extraño que prende todo mi cuerpo. Igual que Darien con sus besos…

¡Jajajjajaja! —me reí nerviosa—. ¡Ustedes no leyeron eso! ¡No vaya a ser que me lo espanten!

Ay Darien, Darien, Darien…. ¿Puede ser el amor algo tan perfecto?

No lo sé… Pero de que da felicidad… De eso estoy segura.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

_En algún lugar del mundo, una mujer pelirroja miraba una esfera oscura que le entregaba imágenes de las Sailor Scouts…_

—_Ya no me queda dudas… La última Sailor Scouts que apareció. Sailor V es Sailor Venus, la venusina que me hirió de muerte en la luna —repasó la cara de todas las Sailors y se detuvo en Sailor Moon—. Debí suponer que Sailor Moon era la princesa… su peinado ridículo, su ingenuidad… y sólo —vio imágenes de Sailor Moon usando el Cetro Lunar—, los herederos al trono pueden usar el Cetro Lunar… —quitó las manos de la bola oscura y sonrió—. Sailor Moon, tu sola energía será capaz de liberar a mi gran Reina Metalia…_

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**POV MINA**

Soy feliz de ver a mi querida amiga y princesa, disfrutar de aquel amor prohibido; ese amor que hoy es posible y que ambos disfrutan como dos seres mortales.

La felicidad y el tiempo afirmaran sus sentimientos para poder vencer cualquier obstáculo en el camino contra las fuerzas enemigas.

Yo, la diosa del amor, no puedo permitir lo contrario.

Acaricié las cabezas de ambos gatos sobre mi regazo y suspiré. La hora de contarles a las otras Sailors la verdad había llegado.

Lita, Amy y Rei me esperaban en el templo de la última, para escuchar lo que tenía que decirles. Tras pedirle a Rei que hiciera un campo de protección con sus talismanes…

—Chicas —no demoré en hablar, los minutos eran cruciales si mis sospechas eran ciertas—, pase lo que pase tenemos que proteger a Serena.

—¿Y por qué a Serena? —preguntó Rei, lanzando su cabello hacia atrás—. Está bien que es la que más problema nos da pero…

—Ella es Serenity —la interrumpió—, no yo. —el silencio gobernó la sala y Luna fue quien habló por las demás.

—¿Cómo? —los ojos rojos de la gata se veían sorprendidos—. ¿Me estás diciendo que llevo meses con la princesa y no me di cuenta?

—Así es —miré a Artemis y éste se acercó a Luna, desde la marca de luna creciente de la frente salió una luz hacia la marca de Luna y por las expresiones… ella estaba recordando.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se giró hacía Rei, Amy y Lita e hizo lo mismo con ellas.

Ahora, todas recordábamos nuestras vidas pasadas… Pero sobre todo, nuestra obligación de proteger a Serena a costa de nuestras propias vidas.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Tarde de Viernes, caluroso día de primavera. Estaba de camino a mi habitación con una rica copa de helado y obleas cuando sonó el teléfono, me acerqué y contesté.

—_Hola…_

—¡Da…!

—_¡No digas mi nombre! —_me interrumpió asustado pero más me asustó a mí—. _Por favor Serena_.

—Ok…

—_Necesito que hagas un pequeño bolso con ropa y le digas a tus padres que vas a pasar el fin de semana en lo de alguna amiga._

—¿Y eso por qué? —uff el calor me cubrió las mejillas… ¡Estúpida mente sucia!

—_Luego te explico, por favor Serena. Diles que vas al templo de Rei… —_hizo una pausa_—. Hazme caso por favor._

—A ver espera —me separé del teléfono y busqué a mi mamá en la cocina—. Mamá, pregunta Rei si me dejas pasar el fin de semana en el templo. Las chicas van a hacer una piyamada.

—Recuérdame la última prueba, ¿qué nota te sacaste?

—Ochenta y cinco —respondí orgullosa de mi nota.

—Bien, esa nota merece esa salida —me miró sonriendo—. Ve tranquila hija. Yo le digo a tu papá.

—Gracias —me acerqué de nuevo al teléfono—. Ya —le dije y lo oí suspirar. Mmm algo raro estaba pasando y ya no me estaba gustando nada.

—_Nos vemos en media hora, iré yo a recogerte._

—Está bien… —colgué y subí pesadamente los escalones hasta mi habitación. ¡Pegándome un gran susto al ver a Luna en el lugar!

—¡Serena!

—¡Luna! —la regañé—. ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

—Lo siento —arrepentida bajó la mirada y eso me dio más mala espina. O sea, yo puedo ser ingenua a veces, pero no soy tonta.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunté tomando un bolso y echando algunas mudas como para dos días. Ella me miraba pero no preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo la mini maleta. ¿Acaso ella sabía lo de Darien?

Raro…

—No, sólo que —se acercó y rosó su cuerpo contra mi pierna—, te he extrañado.

Ok…. ¡Esto ya pasa mis límites de raro!

Terminé mi bolso en un dos por tres y terminé mi helado relajamente pensando a dónde me llevaría Darien que hizo que inventara una excusa a mi mamá. O sea… se llevan re bien… ¿para qué inventar una excusa?

Acaricié la cabeza de Luna que se quedó dormida a mi lado y tomé el bolso. Justo cuando salía de mi habitación, mi mamá estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta.

—Hija, Serena…

—¿Qué pasó mamá? —ahora ella también actuaba raro.

—No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Estás segura que quieres ir a la piyamada?

—Mamá —le sonreí para que se tranquilizará—, estaré en un templo. ¿Qué es más seguro que eso?

—El amor de tu familia —respondió aterrada y me hizo retroceder un paso—. Serena, mi corazón de madre me dice que algo va a pasar… Prométeme que te vas a cuidar y vas a tener cuidado.

—Claro mamá.

—Y sí algo pasa… Llámanos, no importa la hora, llámanos.

—Ok —afirmé perpleja—, ¿qué sabía mi mamá que yo no? Se corrió del paso.

—Darien está abajo, dijo que él te llevaría al templo.

—Está bien —bajamos las escaleras y la cara de Darien me paralizó. Se veía perturbado, tanto o peor que mi mamá. _¿Qué rayos pasa?_

—Le llamaremos en cuanto lleguemos al templo —le dijo Darien a mi madre, y ella solo afirmó con las manos sobre su pecho.

—Cuídamela…

—Con mi vida —y con esa frase entre ellos, salimos de la casa.

* * *

_**El rinconcito de la que escribe.**_

Lo sé, loco capitulo y muchas no entendieron nada y otras me quieren matar! Lo sé, está hecho a propósito para que ustedes se sientan Serena xD Pero prometo que en el próximo POV DARIEN entenderan todo.

Esto se me ocurrió hoy escuchando una tras o tras "You´re just my love" para variar en mi inspiración. Jjaja mi amiga Vale6.c Me dijo que mi fic parece la continuación de Luna Maldita jajajja ._. y sí parece jajajajja xD Pero bueno...

Recuerden que este fic _**ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO DENTRO DEL MANGA**_

**AHORA NOTA MUCHO MUY IMPORTANTE**:

_Chiquillas, he estado con problemas de salud. Mucho uso de pc, malas posturas, estress y bla bla bla me pasaron la cuenta. Por lo que voy a bajar las frecuencias de las actualizaciones por eso mismo. Ya no me duele tanto como en la semana pero al pasar más de tres horas aquí mi cabeza me pide Stop! Así que tendran actualizaciones pero no tan rápidas como antes. Mientras tanto escribiré en mi cuadernito!_

_Saluditos  
_

_Aquatic~  
_


	9. 08 E

**Abajo el rinconcito de la que escribe! Advertencia: ¡Este capitulo contiene, miel, mucha miel! Así que Diabeticos, precaución!  
**

* * *

**POV DARIEN.**

Se puede decir que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. El noviazgo con Serena me esta sentando de maravilla y soy tan feliz.

Estaba sentado leyendo un libro cuando algo me pegó en la cabeza mandándomela hacia abajo.

—¡Auch! —me quejé mirando hacia la ventana—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Lo siento, Darien —volví mi mirada y vi a Artemis frente a mí—. Pero esto es grave, y necesitamos de ti.

—¿Qué sucede? —la tranquilidad que sentía hace unos segundos atrás desapareció completamente.

—Es hora de decirte la verdad —el gato cerró los ojos y bajó su cabeza hasta casi pegarla al suelo—. Es hora de que regresen a su verdadero nombre, príncipe Endymion.

—¿Príncipe Endymion? —repetí sin poder creer que mis sospechas fueran ciertas, esos del sueño que compartía con Serena éramos… —, entonces Serena es…

—Así es, ella es la real princesa Serenity. Mina sólo la está encubriendo pero ya es tarde.

—¿Cómo que ya es tarde? —pregunté exaltado. Mientras el gato blanco prendió la televisión y me hizo escuchar algo que me dejo completamente paralizado.

«…Y por eso, es de suma importancia encontrar a Sailor Moon, ella tiene consigo el famoso cristal de plata. Estamos ofreciendo un millón de yenes por quien nos revele la verdadera personalidad de la justiciera de la luna.»

¡Demonios! Apreté mis puños con rabia, el enemigo se dio cuenta de que Serena es la princesa antes que nosotros.

—¡Darien! —Artemis volvió a llamar mi atención—. Debemos poner en un lugar seguro a Serena, no podemos permitir que el enemigo la encuentre primero.

—¡De acuerdo! —sin dudarlo, tomé el teléfono y marqué a la casa de serena.

—Hola…

—¡_Da…! —iba a decir mi nombre, pero la interrumpi de inmediato._

—¡No digas mi nombre! Por favor Serena.

—_Ok…_

—Necesito que hagas un pequeño bolso con ropa y le digas a tus padres que vas a pasar el fin de semana en lo de alguna amiga.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó y la verdad los nervios me estaban consumiendo y no podía pensar con claridad

—Luego te explico, por favor Serena. Diles que vas al templo de Rei… Hazme caso por favor.

—A ver espera —esperé moviendo el pie como si se tratará de un tic—Ya —ufff que bueno, suspiré de la tranquilidad.

—Nos vemos en media hora, iré yo a recogerte.

—_Está bien…_

Tomé una chaqueta, las llaves de mi casa y salí rápidamente con dirección a la casa de Serena. Ahí me atendió la mamá de Serena, la cual se veía muy preocupada.

—Hola Darien —me saludó

—Hola Señora Ikuko —hice una pequeña reverencia y ella me llevó a la sala donde tenía prendida la televisión. ¿No lo sabrá, o…?

—Dime la verdad —me pidió haciendo un gesto para que tomé asiento—, es ella ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo?

—Esa llamada para ir al templo de Rei es para protegerla, ¿verdad? —señaló la televisión—. Acabo de verlo en la televisión. Ellos buscan a Sailor Moon, ellos buscan a mi pequeña Serena, ¿verdad?

¡Cielos! La señora Ikuko sabía…

—Yo… —¿qué decir?

—Conozco a mi hija, yo la llevé en mi vientre nueve meses, yo la crie por catorce años, la conozco muy bien. Quizás me haga la tonta, pero sé perfectamente en que anda mi hija. ¿Es ella, verdad? —volvió a preguntar, y no me quedo más que afirmar—. ¡Cielo santo!

—Así es, ella es Sailor Moon, y sus amigas las otras Sailors. —vi a la mujer de cabellos azules llevarse las manos al rostro sollozando—. Tranquila… —susurré, la verdad no sabía qué hacer.

—¡No puedo estar tranquila si mi hija está en peligro!

—Señora —me paré y le tomé ambas manos—, yo la protegeré. Yo protegeré a Serena a costa de mi propia vida. Pero no podemos permitir que los enemigos los ataquen a ustedes.

—Creeré en ti —me dijo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa que no sentía—, iré por mi hija.

Ambas bajaron, y la cara de desconcierto de mi princesa era enorme. Me acerqué a ella, le di un beso en la frente y tomé su bolso.

—Darien… —solo le sonreí y miré a su madre

—Le llamaremos en cuanto lleguemos al templo —ella solo afirmó con las manos sobre su pecho.

—Cuídamela… —me pidió y le asenté cerrando los ojos.

—Con mi vida —y no era más que la verdad. Ahora que había reencontrado lo que toda mi vida busqué… no lo iba a perder. ¡Claro que no!

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**Sólo soy una niña inocente.**

**Capítulo 08**

**E de Enfrentando quienes somos**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Veía a Darien quien caminaba muy rápido y muy serio. La curiosidad estaba matándome, algo se traían él y mi mamá, pero qué, era la cuestión del asunto.

—Darien —le susurré, pero él no dijo nada, solo se aferró más a mi mano. Casi podía sentir angustia en el ambiente entre los dos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Serena —se detuvo en las escaleras del templo de Rei—, espera un minuto. —aun de la mano subimos las largas escaleras del templo Hikawa. Al llegar, atravesé una especie de campo de energía. Ahí Darien tiró mi bolso al suelo, soltó mi mano y me abrazó; cruzó el brazo derecho por mi espalda y con la mano izquierda en mi nuca hizo que me apoyara en su hombro—. Mi Serena…

—Darien —si, había angustia en sus palabras, no traté de romper el abrazo, al contrario yo también lo abracé—, cuéntame, que es lo que te pasa. ¿qué está pasando?

—Eres tú —se separó y me tomó del rostro—. Realmente somos nosotros, Endymion y Serenity. Los príncipes de la antigüedad. Renacimos, renacimos para poder hacer realidad nuestro amor —no me dio tiempo a procesar la información, me besó con tanta fuerza que sentí que me mareaba.

Mientras me besaba, imágenes fugaces de otra vida, pero de esos mismos labios, recorrieron mi mente como flashes.

—Serenity —apoyó su frente en la mía—, nos volvimos a reencontrar…

—Eres… Endymion… ¿Verdad? —él sonrió y afirmó—. Yo no estaba loca, ese sueño… eras tú.

—Éramos nosotros, siempre fuimos nosotros.—acarició mi mejilla—. Nuestras mentes no se dieron cuenta de lo que nuestras almas y corazón gritaban hasta hace muy poco. Mi princesa…

Los recuerdos de mi otra vida volvían a mí cada vez que estábamos juntos, no eran fantasías de niña… eran imágenes de mi otra vida. Antes de ser Serena Tsukino… fui Serenity, princesa del Milenio de plata…

Wow. . .

En el templo -luego de hablar con mi mamá- las chicas me pusieron al corriente de la situación y ahora comprendía bien a Darien, él no decía nada, pero me tomó de la mano. Ese simple gesto, para mí fue mucho más significativo que cualquier palabra. No sólo me gusta este chico, lo amo. Lo amo más que a mi vida, y al parecer lo amo desde otras vidas.

Entonces estábamos así:

Sailor V, era realmente Sailor Venus, otra de las guardianas de la princesa… es decir, mi guardiana… Pero aún tengo una gran duda… ¿Y el cristal de plata?

Se supone que debería estar conmigo, soy la princesa después de todo; pero no. Yo no lo tengo, al menos que yo sepa.

Pasé la noche dando vueltas en la cama, durmiendo rodeada por las chicas y la verdad, me sentía incomoda. Se supone que estamos protegidas dentro del templo, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de ser tan pegotas? ¡Son sofocantes!...

Salí a tomar un poco de aire caminando por el templo sin saber qué hacer. Todos estaban muy preocupados por mí y al parecer los villanos le habían puesto precio a mi cabeza…

¡Piensa Serena! Tengo que hacer algo…

—Serena —sonó detrás de mí, la voz de Darien pero no quería voltear a verlo—. Rei, hizo un campo de energía en mi apartamento también, por si no quieres estar aquí. Es que te veo como asfixiada —agregó al ver que yo no respondía nada.

—Lo estoy —respondí—, estoy acostumbrada a ir y a venir sin que nadie me controle. Ahora tengo a cinco —lo miré para que entendiera que dentro de esos cinco lo incluía a él— personas controlando mis pasos—. Es bastante asfixiante.

—Ah bueno —colocó sus manos en la nuca—, estamos preocupados por ti. Pero si así nos ves… después no te quejes si nadie se preocupa por ti.

—¿Necesitas ser tan literal? —lo miré de reojo y él sonrió—. ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

¡Ahhh como podía hacerme rabiar tanto! ¡En esos momentos me recuerda el arrogante de hace un mes!

—No me rio de nada en especial… Aún pese al momento complicado que estamos viviendo… estoy feliz.

—¿Feliz?

—Sí —se paró frente a mí, apoyó su mano derecha en mi cabeza y me miró fijamente—, porque aunque te dije que no me importaba si por estar contigo no recobraba nunca más mis recuerdos, eso no fue necesario. Al contrario, al estar contigo, cada momento que pasó contigo, un recuerdo viene por si solo a mi mente. Aunque realmente ya no me importan los recuerdos; solo me importa que tú, mi Serena, y esa mujer que ame en otra vida, son las mismas. Que no solo me gustas cabeza de chorlito… Te amo, y esto solo lo ha confirmado.

—Darien… —susurré.

¡Ahhh! Lo odio tanto como lo amo. ¡Cómo me dice una cosa así en estos momentos! ¡Eres cruel Chiba! Y cuando quise darme cuenta…

—¡Serena, ¿qué pasa?! —me preguntó sorprendido tomándome del rostro—. ¿Por qué lloras?

—Porque yo… —traté de limpiar mi rostro con el revés de las manos pero era inútil—, yo también te amo arrogante chiba, yo también.

—¡Ay mi Serena! —me soltó y me abrazó—. Estamos juntos, y juntos vamos a enfrentar todo lo que se nos ponga en frente… Esta vez no dejaré que nadie nos separé…

—Ni yo —respondí aferrándome a su chaqueta—, ni yo Darien.

—Princesa —volvió a tomarme del rostro y me besó—, como aquella promesa de amor eterno que hicimos hace miles de años, hoy como Darien Chiba, te prometo que nada acabara con nuestro amor ahora. —acarició mi mejilla con el revés de su mano derecha—. Y seremos felices.

—Es lo que más deseo Darien… No te imaginas cuanto lo deseo.

Él volvió a besarme y se despidió para ir a dormir, yo decidí quedarme un rato más observando la luna… tomándole el peso a que en otra vida, viví allí, en la luna.

—Darien… —susurré—, chicas… Si supiera donde está el cristal de plata —apoyé mis manos en mi pecho—, todo sería más fácil. Podría usarlo y acabar con esto. No me gustan las peleas… —tomé una gran bocanada de aire y exhale—, pero quiero un futuro. Hoy más que nunca quiero un futuro… y haré lo que sea para conseguirlo.

* * *

**¡El rinconcito de la que escribe!**

_¿Verdad que tenía miel? xDD_

_¡Con esto terminamos la primer parte del fic! El arco de INOCENTE! -por si no se dieron cuenta eso se armó con los titulos hasta ahora- ¡Lo sé! Se fijaron en la lista! Que poca!_

_Ahora viene la parte del Negaverso y la aparición del Cristal de Plata. en el arco de "NO SOY" jajaj Siii El fic al terminar, armará "INOCENTE NO SOY" HAHAHA ideas locas que salen jajaja_

_Pero eso sí... ¡No! -con cara de meme- ¡No voy a poner a un Darien secuestrado por Beryl y puesto como Zombies! ¡No! para eso el anime y el manga! xD_

_Por otro lado, Gracias amiga Vale.6c por las porras mientras escribia! Me hacian falta! Y ya que voy a tu casa mañana ¬¬ busca mis alfajores! xDDD Jajajaja_

_Jajaja vamos a salir a festejar que el mundo no se acabo! _

_Podrán leer como terminan mis fics! ¿No es grandioso? xDDD  
_

_Ya mis niñas, espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto!  
_

_Gracias por sus reviews a:  
_

_Selene333 - Vichita DS - nahima-chan - Gelygirl - Serena y Darien 4ever - criztal - EsteVas - yesqui2000 - tuxigirl27 - Tsumetai-Tenshi - Hasta Nuevo Aviso - isabel20 - SalyLuna - Romyna.Z - Nai SD - princessqueen - AHRG - Sailor Alissa - C-Higurashi  
_

_¡Chicas ;o; Son casi siempre las mismas en todos mis fics! Gracias por leer todas las estupideces y locuras que se me ocurren!  
_

_Y a las que no se reportan pero leen! ¡También! ¡Gracias!  
_

_Aquatic~  
_


	10. 09 N

_**FELIZ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGA MIA Vale.6c PARA QUE VEAS QUE CUMPLI! XD**_

_**ABAJO EL RINCONCITO...**_

* * *

Necesito con suma urgencia salir del templo de Rei…

¡Estoy asfixiadisima! Y más encima las chicas están en exámenes… Bueno, yo también pero con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, menos ahora tengo espacio para esos benditos números.

Resoplé pasándome las manos rápidamente por la sien, necesito pensar algo, no me gusta sentirme un estorbo… yo…

«Rei, hizo un campo de energía en mi apartamento también, por si no quieres estar aquí.»

¡Es verdad!

Empecé a buscar a Darien por todo el templo hasta que lo encontré leyendo un libro –para variar- bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Darien… —me acerqué con las manos detrás de mi—, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

—mmm —se quitó las gafas, cerró el libro y me miró con una sonrisa ladeada—. ¿Qué gano yo con el favor?

—mmm —se arrodillé para quedar a su misma altura y junté mis manos bajo mi mentón—, ¿qué te parece que estemos solitos los dos en tu departamento?

—¿Eh? —el color rojo se marcó con furia sobre sus mejillas, es tan lindo jajaja.

—Nada —afirmé con la cabeza y luego me acomodé a su lado para apoyarme en su hombro—, ya no quiero estar aquí, las chicas me tienen asfixiada, y me preguntaba si aún es posible ir a tu casa.

—Ah —él apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía—, claro, vamos si así lo quieres.

Tras el grito en el cielo que pusieron las chicas, nos dejaron ir. Claro después de decirle a Darien miles de advertencias. Ni que fuera a escaparme de él…

Fruncí mis labios…

Aunque claro era mucho más fácil escaparme de uno que en cinco. Tengo que hacer algo y sé que soy la única que puede hacerlo.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**Sólo soy una niña inocente.**

**Capítulo 09**

**N de Nunca voy a dejarte sola.**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Mientras atardecía, nos encaminamos hasta el departamento de Darien en total silencio, no un silencio cómodo que digamos, se sentía tan tenso que podría cortar lo que sea.

—¿… Y entonces… —dije para tratar de romper el silencio—, tú también estás en periodo de exámenes?

—Sí —me miró con una sonrisa—, pero no te preocupes, no necesito estudiar mucho, porque presto atención en la clase…

—Ah… —exclamé aunque no entendí bien que quiso decirme. Seguimos en silencio, pero ya no se sentía tan denso.

En el departamento, me ofreció su cama para que descansara mejor y él…

—Yo dormiré en el sillón —me informó acomodando los almohadones. No sé qué cara habré puesto, porque luego agregó—, no te preocupes, es muy cómodo a veces me quedo dormido mientras estudio y no amanezco con dolores ni nada por el estilo.

Imaginándome que le creo, entré a su baño para darme una ducha para irme a acostar, mientras él preparaba algo de cenar.

De pronto me invadió una sensación como tierna.

Los dos viviendo juntos, bajo el mismo techo… Era algo tan bello.

Luego de cenar, me paré en la puerta de la habitación mientras él se recostaba sobre el sillón. A mí puede decirme lo que quiera, pero estoy segura de que no está para nada cómodo.

Sonreí de lado e ingresé a su habitación, tan espaciosa, tan cómoda… tan grande para mi sola. Ok… Mi diablilla interna se paró en mi hombro izquierdo y empecé a escucharla con mucho ánimo.

De pronto, mi grito invadió toda la habitación y Darien no tardó en aparecer exaltado en la habitación.

—¡Serena, ¿estás bien?! —y vaya que estaba exaltado aunque jajajaja con la pinta que tiene vestido con ese short y esa polera sin mangas mejor que me exalté a mí jajajaja

—Si —le afirmé tapada hasta la nariz para ocultar mi risa—, me pareció ver una sombra en la ventana.

—Déjame ver —se acercó al ventanal y yo tuve una mejor vista que el mismísimo cielo de Tokio de noche…

¡Ok Serena, cálmate!

—No Serena —volteó a verme y yo me volví a cubrir para que no notará el rojo de mis mejillas—, no hay nada. Puede que haya sido algunas de las plantas del balcón —se acercó para darme mi beso de buenas noches pero yo lo tomé de la mano cuando se alejaba de mí—. ¿Qué?

—Tengo miedo… —le susurré haciendo mi mejor puchero. Ese con el que conseguía que mi lindo papi hiciera lo que quería—. ¿Te quedas conmigo?

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y serio. Ni que fuera tan grave.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —me dijo echando un rápido vistazo a mi lindo camisón de conejitos blanco—. No —sacudió la cabeza—, definitivamente no es una buena idea.

—¿Por qué? —protesté pataleando las sábanas—. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿No somos pareja?

—Supongo que —dio un suspiro—, tú no tienes ni idea…

—¿Idea de qué? —pregunté sin entender a qué se refería.

—A veces eres tan inocente cabeza de chorlito —me dijo aquella frase ¡que tanto odiaba! Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y me dio un beso en mi cabeza—, ya échate a un lado para que pueda acostarme.

Jajaja Darien, Darien… Crees que soy inocente y simplemente lo hago para conseguir mi objetivo. Así que aquí estaba… acostada al lado de Darien… abrazada por él y… con la salida de escape liberada.

Sólo tuve que esperar a que su respiración se relajara y la mano que sobaba mi espalda se detuviera para moverme sigilosamente para salir de la cama. Me vestí mirando como Darien dormía, me siento cruel y mala haciendo esto… Pero, es lo mejor, necesito hacer esto por mí misma. Necesito encontrar el Cristal de Plata.

Sin hacer ruido, abrí la puerta y la cerré de la misma forma.

_Lo siento tanto Darien… Pero no puedo permitir que ustedes corran peligro por mi culpa. Soy la princesa. Una princesa que en un acto de locura se suicidó, pero en esta ocasión no lo haré. En esta ocasión lucharé contra quien sea por mi presente y futuro._

De repente me vi sorprendida por una rosa roja que interrumpió mi camino.

—¿Qué? —exclamé al detenerme y el dueño de aquella flor no tardó en aparecer frente a mí—. Tuxedo Mask…

—¿A dónde cree que va a esta hora, señorita? —me preguntó parándose a escasos centímetros de mí—. Es muy tarde para que una niña ande a estas horas por la calle… Podría —adelantó otro paso y yo retrocedí uno—, cruzarse con personas malas y…

—Darien… —susurré, ya me estaba dando miedo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó burlándose de mí con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿Sabes realmente lo que es el miedo? —me preguntó mientras se sacaba de un movimiento rápido el antifaz—. Dime Serena, ¿sabes acaso lo que es tener miedo?

Yo sinceramente, no podía hablar.

—No, no tienes ni la menor idea, tú tan despreocupada, tratando de hacerte la heroína sin pensar en lo que provoca tus actos impulsivos… —miró sus manos, y su voz se entrecortó—. ¿Tienes una idea de cómo me sentí cuando me desperté al sentir la puerta y ver que no estabas? ¿Al buscarte como loco por el departamento y darme cuenta que te habías ido? ¿Cómo crees que —me miró, y de esos ojos marinos tan profundos brotaban lágrimas sin control—, me sentí al pensar que el enemigo te había atrapado y…?

—Darien —adelanté los pasos que nos separaban y lo abracé—, lo siento… Yo quería hacer esto por ustedes…

—Tonta… tonta —me dijo aferrándose a mi espalda con fuerza—, no necesitas hacer estupideces por nosotros… Nosotros estamos para protegerte, para cuidarte porque es nuestro deber, porque te queremos Serena y yo, sobre todo yo… Nunca te dejaré sola… Nunca… por favor… —volvió a apretarme otro poco—. Tú no intentes dejarme solo otra vez, ni lo intentes porque te volveré a detener… así tenga que —me miró—, así tenga que pegarme a ti y ser tu sombra.

—Darien —me rodeé con mis brazos, en un abrazo lleno de lágrimas; lágrimas de desesperación, de angustias y de amor… Ese amor milenario que sentimos por el otro.

—Te amo Serena, no me dejes…

—Yo también Darien, te prometo que no te dejaré.

Y de mi última lágrima… una luz brillante y cálida nos rodeó.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Tomados de las manos, fuimos recordando situaciones, imágenes, gestos, voces, olores… Todo regresaba a nosotros como por arte de magia. Las lágrimas ya se habían detenido pero los recuerdos seguían llegando a nuestras mentes y se acomodaban como piezas faltantes de un puzzle.

Los bellos momentos en el Milenio de Plata, como nos conocimos, nuestras citas a escondidas, la promesa de amor… Y la trágica lucha en la que perdimos la vida…

Todo estaba en nosotros una vez más…

—Endymion… —susurré cuando la luz que nos invadió desapareció.

—Serenity… —sacudió la cabeza en negación y acarició mi mejilla—. No, Serena… Mi Serena Tsukino… mi tonta y despreocupada cabeza de chorlito…

—¡Darien! —gruñí, pero su mirada en mi cuello me llamó la atención, bajé mi vista hacia mi pecho y un dije en forma de esfera brillaba como un cristal en siete colores. Ambos nos mirábamos sorprendidos…

—¡El Cristal de Plata! —exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y con nuestras voces un trueno retumbó a ambos lados de donde estábamos y una carcajada invadió todo el silencio de la noche.

—Era de suponerse —exclamó la voz de una mujer—. Era obvio que el cristal estaba contigo, princesa…

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Darien cubriéndome con su brazo y capa.

—Endymion, mi príncipe amado —la figura de una mujer pelirroja apareció ante nosotros—. Nunca logré que me amaras, siempre tuviste ojos solo para esa chiquilla pero por eso… La mataré… —elevó sus manos juntando una especie rara de energía violeta y cuando parecía que nos iba a atacar, el brillo del cristal de mi cuello nos dejó dentro del departamento de Darien nuevamente…

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté cayendo de rodillas al suelo

—No lo sé —se quitó la chaqueta y se dejó caer en el sillón—. Lo único que sé es que nos hemos salvado de mucha suerte.

—Ya creo que sí —susurré mirando el pesado dije que colgaba de mi cuello—. Ahora ya tenemos el Cristal de Plata…

—Serena… —elevé los ojos hasta mi príncipe y éste estaba frente a mí—, ahora tenemos que tener más cuidado que nunca.

—Sí —le afirmé y él me sonrió para luego atrapar mis labios en un beso que me dejó sin aliento. Con posesión, me volvió a abrazar sin terminar el beso. Gracias a Dios estaba arrodillada en el suelo, porque si no… de seguro que perdía la estabilidad.

—Este es tu castigo —me dijo cuándo por segundos soltó mis labios—, por escaparte de mi lado.

—Darien…

—Juntos pequeña coneja… —apoyó la frente en la mía—, haremos esto juntos. Para demostrarles a todo el mundo y sobre todo a nuestros enemigos, de que esta vez vamos a poder realizar nuestro amor…

—¡Darien! —salté a sus brazos apretando mis labios contra los de él.

Lo haríamos juntos, después de todo…

Por eso somos pareja.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

POV DARIEN

Cuando encontré a Serena me volvió el alma al cuerpo. ¡Por todos los cielos! Esta niña es más peligrosa de lo que imaginaba. Mira que hacerme todo un show para dormir con ella, solo para dejarle el camino despejado para huir vaya a saber a dónde… ¡Rayos!

Por suerte no pasó nada grave, pero definitivamente no podía sacarle los ojos de encima… No hasta que entienda que esto lo tenemos que hacer los dos, en equipo… Como la pareja que somos…

Ay Serena… ¡Ay Serena!

Me vuelves loco… y tendré que ponerme grave para protegerte.

* * *

.

* * *

El rinconcito de la que escribe!

Hola!

1ero: Como leyeron arriba, esta actualización va para el cumpleaños de mi amiga Valentina, o como ustedes la conocen Vale.6c. Y como ella fue una de las principales responsables de que saliera este fic, pues decidí que este capitulo iba a ir destinado a ella.

2do: Lamento la demora en la actualización de este fic! 1 mes! Gomene, no volverá a pasar!

3ero: ¡Empezamos la acción en el fic!

4to: Gracias por los más de 160 reviews! Gracias Gracias!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que lo tenía hace rato en la cabeza pero no sabía como desarrollarlo y me gusto como quedo.

Como siempre les digo cualquier duda, sugerencia o asunto, por Rw o por mi face que es Sirena Misty.

...

..

.

¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer!

Vale.6c (_Cumpleañera!)_/ C-Higurashi / Fernandita Chiba Tsukino / Nai SD / Serena y Darien 4ever / criztal / Romyna.Z / yesqui2000 / SalyLuna / mirtiangis/ Saori-Luna / Brigitgrian _(no te habia visto antes, bienvenida)_ / Milenia Angels (_Welcome, que bueno que pagué por leer (?) jajaja_ ) / midori mitzuki 2 / nahima-chan / isabel20 / Dms Moon Adap / Eileen Prince Snape (_a ti tampoco te había vosto antes, bienvenida ^^_) / tuxigirl27 / fran _(hi, bienvenida tú también)_ / Tsumetai-Tenshi _(Otra más nueva *3* Emoción! jaja Bienvenida)_ /selene333 / EsteVas y liebende Lesung _(Otra bienvenida a mi mundo acuático)_

_Y a los que no dejan su marca pero se pasan, (como mi amiga Luz) gracias.  
_

_Me alegra ver que hay nuevos nombres en los reviews :D Bienvenidas a mis dominios acuáticos ;)  
_

_AquaticWhisper~  
_


	11. 10 O

**Abajo el rinconcito!**

* * *

**POV Darien**

Adoro a Serena, pero a veces es una bruja…

Ok, apenas tenemos un poco más de un mes de relación, pero… ¿Cuál era la necesidad de coquetearme tan descaradamente?

Es como si se olvidara que trata con un hombre, porque yo tendré buenos modales pero mi mente no transmitió buenos pensamientos al verla en aquella camisa de dormir de tiras blanco…

Cielos, con solo deshacerle los nudos de los hombros, adiós autocontrol…

Ok, a ver… tranquilicémonos.

Accedí a dormir con ella por el simple hecho de que realmente no parecía entender el fuego con el que jugaba, así que me acosté a su lado y la abracé. No les negaré lo maravilloso que se sintió estar junto a ella.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, pero me desperté con el golpe seco de la puerta. Y Serena no estaba a mi lado.

¡Rayos!

Empecé a buscarla por el departamento y no la encontré. Los nervios y la ansiedad que me invadió de golpe fueron tan desesperantes, pero no podía actuar estúpidamente; traté de relajarme y recordé el sonido de la puerta.

Con la gracia y agilidad de Tuxedo Mask, no tardé en encontrarla, y éste susto me lo cobraría caro. Tomé una de mis rosas y le bloqueé el paso… Cuando me paré frente a ella, vi el desconcierto que sus ojos transmitían…

En este mes junto a ella, he comprendido un poco los efectos del amor. Si bien da alegría y ánimos de vida, conlleva la desesperación y la angustia. Todo en la vida tiene un balante, y a éste tendré que hacerle frente, por los dos. Para hacerle entender a esta pequeña niña inocente que no está sola, no lo está.

Y más ahora que el cristal de plata estaba en sus manos, tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

—Serena… —me levanté del sillón y me arrodillé frente a ella—, ahora tenemos que tener más cuidado que nunca.

—Sí —me afirmó y la besé. ¡De nuevo ese ser que me obligaba a beber de esos labios con posesión, esos labios que siempre han sido míos, míos desde la antigüedad, estaba despertando en mí!

—Éste es tu castigo —dijo soltando sus labios para poder tomar aire—, por escaparte de mi lado.

—Darien… —susurró pero no la dejé terminar de hablar.

—Juntos pequeña coneja… —apoyé mi frente en la suya—, haremos esto juntos. Para demostrarles a todo el mundo y sobre todo a nuestros enemigos, de que esta vez vamos a poder estar realizar nuestro amor…

—¡Darien! —saltó hacia mí haciendo que cayera sobre la alfombra de la sala. Oh, mala posición… teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba sobre mí, apoyé las manos en su cintura para alejarla de mí, pero no pude, la abracé contra mí fuerte—. Darien… —volvió a susurrar y yo ataqué su boca una vez más… Cielos, ella respondía con tanto empeño que por un momento sentí que no éramos Serena y yo… si no, los príncipes quien pedían a gritos el reencuentro de almas.

Pero no…

La voz de mi conciencia se despertó justo a tiempo y me hizo detener. No podía cruzar esa barrera aún, aún no.

—Serena —la separé de mí y tras levantarme, la levanté a ella—. Mañana ambos tenemos escuela…

—Es verdad —respondió algo sonrojada y se dirigió a la habitación, yo no debería seguirla, pero mis pies se mandaron solo. Tras cambiarnos de ropa, nos acostamos uno al lado del otro y nos quedamos dormidos así, abrazados.

Daría mi vida una y otra vez, por no separarme de ti, Serena. Una y mil veces…

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**Sólo soy una niña inocente.**

**Capítulo 10**

**O de Obediente Señorita.**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Ay… despertarse envuelta en un aroma tan masculino en vez del aroma a gato de mi querida Luna, fue algo maravilloso. Este hombre me volvía completamente loca, su cuerpo, su mirada, su aroma, su tacto…

¡Ay! Estoy convirtiéndome en una descarada… pero esto es lo que él me produce. Por suerte, él es centrado y sabe cuándo detenerse, porque por mí… Uff hace tiempo le hubiera dicho…

¡Adiós Inocencia!

Pero no, todo tiene su tiempo, y éste no es el mejor… aunque —me acurruqué más en su pecho—, no quiero despertarme ni salir de esta cama.

—¡Despierta cariño! —ohhh y encima palabras tiernas, al típico "Serena se te hace tarde". Esto es tan genial.

—Un ratito más —le susurré apretándome más a él—. Por favor…

—Sere… —me susurró y besó mi frente—. Son las seis de la mañana, es hora de levantarse.

—¡Las seis! —grité y busqué su mirada—. ¡Es muy temprano!

—¿Temprano? —inclinó un poco la cabeza y me miraba confundido, le fruncí el ceño porque deduje muy bien que era lo que planeaba.

—Ya veo —soltó—, por eso siempre vas corriendo a clases.

—¡Uyy! —gruñí, lo sabía, iba a decirme eso—. ¡Eres cruel! —me separé de él cruzándome de brazos—. Muy malo.

—Ok… —salió de la cama, pero se acercó a mí con los puños apoyados en el colchón—. Déjame disculparme —y cuando creí que iba a besarme, se fue de la habitación. Yo me quedé en la cama y mi vista se fue al colgante plateado que había sobre la mesa de noche…

El Cristal de Plata.

Al fin lo tenía en mi poder, al fin… el cristal de plata para poder salvar al mundo estaba en mi poder… Y siempre lo había estado… en mí, en mi corazón.

—Darien… —susurré, mirando la joya—. Mi amado Darien…

—¡Qué bello sonó eso! —busqué la voz de mi novio y estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa—. Venía a preguntarte cómo quieres el té y me he encontrado con unas hermosas palabras para mis oídos.

—¡Puedo decirte muchas más! —le informé—. Tantas que te aburrirías de escucharlas.

—Viniendo de ti —cerró sus ojos y sonrió como si fuera un niño chiquito—. Nunca podría.

—¡Darien! —me levanté de la cama y fui a abrazarlo—. ¡Gracias por estar conmigo!

—Estoy contigo —me susurró al oído cuando respondió a mi abrazo—. No lo olvides, estoy contigo.

Luego de un rico desayuno preparado por Darien, pasamos por mi casa –y ahí el verdadero motivo por el que nos despertamos tan temprano…

¡Mi uniforme!

—¡Aquí está! —le dijo a mi mamá cuando llegamos—. Sana y salva.

—Gracias hijo —le respondió mi madre y fui escaleras arribas a cambiarme para la escuela. Lo raro fue que no vi ni a mi papá ni a mi hermano Sammy, y era muy temprano para que se hayan ido.

—¡Enfermos! —exclamé cuando mi mamá nos contó que ambos estaba en esa condición, y el médico no había sabido de qué.

—Sólo les mandaron a hacer reposo, suponemos que dentro de poco van a recuperarse.

—Ya veo —susurré, pero algo en la mirada de mi mamá a Darien, no me gustó nada. Y cielos, no iba a quedarme quieta si algo le pasaba a mi familia—. ¡¿Qué sucede?! —pregunté parándome.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse, y luego me miraron. ¡Algo muy raro pasaba!

—Tú madre sabe que eres Sailor Moon —me dijo Darien de golpe y yo caí sentada en la silla—. Por eso, está muy preocupada por ti.

—Hija —quité la mirada de Darien para dirigirla a la de mi madre, se veía preocupada. Y claro, no era para menos—, cuídate. Me llena de orgulloso saber que esa niña que protege la paz es mi hija, pero Serena —se paró y me tomó las manos—. Pero eres mi pequeña y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Cuídate por favor, confía en tus amigos y deja que te ayuden.

Miré a mi mamá, a Darien y cuando estaba por afirmarle a mi madre, vi que Darien se tomaba el pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —me separé de mi madre y me acerqué a él.

—Sí —me afirmó con una gran sonrisa—. Solo me dio un calambre —se pasó la mano derecha por el hombro izquierdo—. No te preocupes.

—Cuídate tú también —le dijo mi mamá y mi corazón se alborotó—. Kenji y Samuel empezaron así.

¡No! ¡No! ¡Y No!

Apreté los puños con rabia.

¡No puedo permitir que ataquen a los hombres que más amo!

Pero, no puedo actuar de forma impulsiva, o sería frenada por Darien o las chicas…

¡Piensa Serena! ¡Piensa!

No dijimos nada, solo le di un abrazo a mi mamá y salí con Darien camino al colegio. Lo hicimos en silencio, no había mucho que decir, o tal vez tanto que no sabíamos por dónde empezar.

Y cuando quise hablar, estábamos ya en la puerta de mi colegio.

—Qué tengas buen día, cuídate. Por favor… se obediente. —me pidió, casi susurrando.

—Está bien, seré una obediente señorita —le dije para su tranquilidad, pero su rostro lucía cansado.

—Confiaré en ti, una vez más —me besó y se quedó esperando hasta que entré, lo supuse porque cuando volteé en la puerta, aún me observaba fijamente. Luego, se movió en su lugar, se llevó la mano al pecho y se encaminó hacia su instituto.

—Darien… No quiero que nada malo te pase…

.

¡Día de escuela aburrido!

¡Dos exámenes! ¡Dos exámenes! Y se nota que no quería pensar en otra cosa, porque la nota fue entregada al instante y fueron dos setenta…

—¡Milagro! —gritó Molly con ambos exámenes en sus manos—. ¡Ves como el galán del Instituto Azabu te está haciendo genial!

—Sí, Darien es de lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida —mi amiga estaba tan sorprendida como yo de lo que dije, pero no era más que la verdad.

—¿Qué sucede Serena? —me dijo dejando los exámenes en mi pupitre—. Te ves preocupada.

—Es qué… —bajé la mirada—. Mi papá, Sammy y Darien están enfermos. Y me preocupa que sea yo la causante.

—¿Tú?

—Sí —aspiré profundamente—, que por ser Sailor Moon, les traiga desgracias a mis seres queridos —y tras decir eso me quedé de piedra, ahora recordaba que Molly no sabía nada.

—Eres… —me susurró y me tomó del brazo para salir del salón a pasos rápidos, pasamos por al lado de Amy y de Lita, pero no nos detuvimos. Supe que era hora de explicar cosas. Y así lo hice, le conté todo lo que estaba pasando a mi querida amiga Molly—. Ahora entiendo, porque de la nada pasas todo el tiempo con las chicas… tienen una misión…

—Así es —susurré, pero mi amiga me tomó las manos—. ¿eh?

—Eres Sailor Moon. La chica que me ha salvado en varias ocasiones es mi amiga Serena —sonaba muy alegre—. Tú puedes amiga —me abrazó y me susurró algo al oído que me dejó pensativa.

—Tu alegría, tu entusiasmo y tu manera de ser, es lo que a las personas le da fuerza. Las chicas te quieren mucho y estoy segura que esa protección no es otra cosa más que miedo a perderte. Pero… —se separó de mí y me miró—, hay cosas que solo tú puedes hacerlas, Serena. Confia en ti, cree con fe de que salvaras a todos y saldrás victoriosa —volvió a abrazarme—. Yo esperaré como siempre tu llegada al salón de clases… tarde pero segura. Como siempre eres tú, Serena. ¡Ánimo!

Las palabras de Molly me dieron una fuerza, una energía tan poderosa que sentí como el cristal de Plata brillaba en mi bolsillo.

Eso era… el cristal de Plata reaccionaba a como me siento.

Mi corazón reboza de determinación, y el cristal también.

Lo apreté entre mis manos y miré el cielo decidida.

Yo los protegeré a todos y salvaré las vidas de Darien y de mi familia.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**POV DARIEN**

El dolor de pecho me había imposibilitado la asistencia a clases, me sentía cansado, como si el aire no entrará por mis pulmones y temía que realmente me pasara lo mismo que al papá de Serena y a su hermano.

Pero, en la noche, el dolor desapareció completamente. Entusiasmado, levanté el teléfono para hablar con Serena, para que ya no sé preocupara, mas…

—_¿Darien?_ —me dijo la voz de la señora Ikuko—. _¿Mi hija no está contigo_? —el tono de voz, me aterró.

—No… ¿No llegó a casa?

—_No _—respondió—. _Estoy preocupada, de la nada Kenji y Sammy despertaron como si nada les hubiera pasado… Y la desaparición de Serena…_

—No… puede… —balbuceé en voz alta—. No pudo hacerlo… ¡Voy para allá!

Corté la llamada y justo cuando iba a salir. Serena estaba parada en la puerta, a punto de tocar.

—¡Serena! —traté de abrazarla, pero la traspase—. ¿qué?

—Darien, lo siento… —era un holograma—. Yo voy a protegerlos a todos.

Y antes que pudiera responderle… el holograma desapareció.

—¡Príncipe! —Artemis y Luna llegaron al momento que caí arrodillado al suelo—. La princesa está…

—Se entregó al enemigo… —les susurré sin poder creer que Serena lo haya hecho…

¡Maldición!

Aspiré profundamente, y salí de la casa.

—Llama a las chicas, reunión en casa de Serena en una hora.

Y sin más me dirigí a casa de Serena, con la angustia de saber que al llegar… No la iba a encontrar.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Bienvenidas! Vieron? No me demoré mucho en esta actualización, solo una semana.

Ya solo faltan 3 capítulos o;

Les cuento el proximo capitulo será

**S de ¿Serena es controlada por el cristal oscuro?**

Y como verán, esta vez no es Darien el secuestrado y manipulado. Será Serena...

¿Qué hará Darien para ayudar a su amada?

¡No dejen de leer!

* * *

La cueva acuática de la Sirena:

Agradecimientos por tomarse el tiempo de dejar su huella en estos 180 reviews :3 a:

SalyLuna: ¡Gracias por la bienvenida jajaja!

Nai SD: Me encantaría hablar contigo, me sorprendió lo que escribiste en CSP!

Fernandita Chiba Tsukino: Sí, me da penita! x3 Darien tendrá justicia en el fic! xD

ConytaBombon: Los hombres enamorados son faciles de convencer jajajja

Panambi-Hovy: ¡Listo!

mayilu: ¡Ya no las abandonaré!

moonliss: ¡Si mi manito esta mejor gracias! x3

2510mari: ¡Sí, costó pero aparecio!

yesqui2000: Serena es cabeza dura. xD

MayraSaverio: ;o; Ahhh linda, gracias por tus palabras ;)

EsteVas: Si son el uno pal otro!

ediebella: Y sé pondrá mejor!

criztal: Jajaj si en esa parte recordé cuando lo hacen en Sailor Star xD Cuando la asfixian jajaj nomás que ahora Darien también se incluía! Y te puse la parte que pediste! viste? xD

Etsuko-AI: Jaja sufriran un poquito, es parte de la acción!

tuxigirl27: Nada de Darien tontos al menos en mis fics nop!

STARVENUS: Siii, lo tenía en sus manos, y en el acto de verdadero amor, reapareció.

Ranka-hime: Tranquila, tomate tu tiempo. Los fics no se van a ir a ningun lado jajajja xD Gracias por considerarme de las favoritas ;)

nahima-chan: ¡Se viene lo mejor!

Tsumetai-tenshi: Mi idea es escribir algo que me guste, jaja no encontraran aquí, algo que no me guste.

Vico-Darien: ¡Rebienvenida! Qué bueno que te haya gustado! ;) Espero verte seguido por aquí

.

..

...

Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto!

Aquatic~

PD: Tengo pensado actualizar solo este fic hasta terminarlo. Así que solo habrá actualizaciones de este fic hasta terminarlo.


	12. 11 S

Hi, las disculpas abajo...

* * *

Darien, amor mío, no puedo verte sufrir, ni a ti ni a mi familia.

¿Es que acaso a esto se reduce todo? ¿Al dolor y al desamor eterno? ¿Por qué el destino sigue entrelazando nuestros caminos si cada vez que llegamos a este punto de felicidad nos separa de una manera cruel? ¿Somos simplemente peones en este juego de ajedrez que es la vida?

Simplemente, no lo sé.

Pero si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y no hacer lo que estoy haciendo… Lamentablemente tendría que volver a defraudarte. Lo volvería a hacer. Volvería a estar aquí con el Cristal de Plata entre mis manos apuntando a Beryl, tratando de acabar con ella…

Pero lo lograré, no sé cuánto me demoré pero sé que puedo.

_Darien… desearía probar tus labios una vez más…_

Fue lo último que pasó por mi cabeza al ver como mi brillante Cristal iba a tornándose oscuro.

No sé qué pasará ahora, pero no voy a morir…

No otra vez.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**POV DARIEN**

Llegué a casa de Serena con el corazón en la boca, Ikuko me hizo pasar sin decir nada, su mirada lo decía todo. Estaba aterrada.

El padre de Serena, Kenji y su hermano Sammy me saludaron de forma cortes, y me pidieron sentarme en el sillón.

—No he visto a Serena desde que la deje en la puerta del colegio —le comenté a los tres, se miraron aún más afligidos.

—¿Dónde estará mi pequeña Serena? —dijo Kenji tomando a su esposa que estaba con la cabeza en baja.

De la nada me sentí ajeno a la escena que se desarrollaba en mi entorno. Ellos eran la familia de mi novia no la mía. ¿Será eso?

Se ve que hice algún gesto raro porque Ikuko se me acercó y tomó mi mano.

—No hay que perder la fe, Darien —me sonrió—. Después de todo, mi hija es Serena —aquella sonrisa franca aún dentro de la situación que vivíamos, me tranquilizó…

El amor de madre es algo tan bello.

Al rato llegaron las chicas, quien luego de conversar con los papás de Serena, decidieron ir cada una por su lado a ver si la encontraban. Yo me quedé en casa de mi princesa esperando poder dar algo de ayuda moral a la familia Tsukino, por si ella volvía a su casa.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando las chicas decidieron dejar de buscar por el momento. Mañana empezaríamos bien temprano con la búsqueda. Cuando estaba por irme, mamá Ikuko –como me pidió que la llame- me lo prohibió, diciéndome que ya era demasiado tarde para andar a estas horas por la calle.

La preocupación reflejada en sus ojos me obligaron a aceptar la propuesta de quedarme esa noche en su casa.

Aunque sinceramente, poco y nada pude dormir esa noche. Lo sorprendente fue que cuando amaneció, escuché la voz de la mamá de Serena gritar. Bajé las escaleras y lo que vieron mis ojos, no lo podían creer.

Serena -algo golpeada- se derrumbó en los brazos de su madre.

—Lo logré —susurró cuando me acerqué para tomarla de brazos de Ikuko—, los derroté… —y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Serena antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Serena… —murmuré mientras la llevábamos hacia su cuarto para que la pudieran curar.

—¡Príncipe! —volteé y vi a Luna junto con Artemis—. Le avisaremos a las chicas que Serena apareció.

—Está bien —accedí esperando tras la puerta de la habitación de serena junto a su papá y su hermano.

—Estará bien —nos dijo mamá Ikuko cuando salió luego de un cuarto de hora—. No es nada grave.

—Me alegró —solté tras resoplar.

—Si quieres pasa —tras correrse de la puerta, ingresé a verla

—Gracias al cielo que estás bien —estaba sentada en la cama mirando sus heridas cuando me escuchó, y levantó su mirada con una sonrisa.

—Fue difícil pero gané —me dijo con una sonrisa que lejos de tranquilizarme, me puso nervioso.

—Serena…

—El cristal de Plata —sacó la piedra de su bolsillo y me quedé paralizado, estaba oscuro— está siendo corrompido por el poder de Metalia… Cuando se vuelva totalmente oscuro la vida de la princesa será consumida.

Y con esas palabras, Serena cayó inconsciente sobre su cama, como si estuviera durmiendo.

¡Maldición! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**Sólo soy una niña inocente.**

**Capítulo 11**

**S de ¿Serena está peligro?**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Durante toda la semana, estuvimos muy al pendiente de Serena, pero extrañamente estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba más enérgica, más animada… más… anormal. Cada día sentía más que esa persona no era mi amada princesa.

Así lo comprobé el viernes cuando salí del instituto y Amy junto con Lita me esperaban. Me acerqué a ellas, y las dos lucían muy extrañas.

—Esto está muy raro. —soltó Lita—. Lo de hoy nos ha dejado a todas sumamente claro, que esa no es Serena.

—¿Qué sucedió? —les pregunté ya alterado por sus vueltas.

—Saqué el segundo lugar en los exámenes semestrales —me informó Amy, y la verdad como si me importara eso.

—¿Y a mí que con eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Serena?

—Ella sacó el primer lugar.

Oh cielos… eso sí que es algo muy extraño.

Con cada vez más certeza de que esa rubia "extraña" no era mi princesa, nos fuimos al templo de Rei para que terminará de corroborar la tesis.

—Esa no es la princesa —dijo en su pose de concentración frente al fuego sagrado—. Ni siquiera es su cuerpo, solo un Youma tomó su forma.

—¿Entonces? —le pregunté algo desesperado, necesitaba saber dónde estaba mi Serena.

—Príncipe —me llamó con voz seria, Mina—, no se debe alterar. No debemos poner en sobre aviso al Negaverso de que no caímos en su trampa.

—Así es —continuó Rei—, el aura de Serena se está tornando turbia, y mientras más tiempo perdamos con ésta, más peligra la vida de ella. La deben estar envenenando con recuerdos o situaciones… Después de todo, el cristal de Plata es su corazón.

El corazón de mi querida princesa estaba siendo corrompido… Tenía que hacer algo…

¡Tenía que detenerlo!

Los siguientes días seguimos actuando como si nada, no podíamos dejar que el enemigo se enterara de nuestra posición, yo seguía buscando a "Serena" todas las mañanas, la besaba en la frente –porque ni loco la besaba en la boca–, las chicas compartían en la escuela con ella; aunque claro, seguían las cosas extrañas. Desapareció la impuntualidad, la falta de concentración, sus notas mejoraron un montón…

Jajaja ¡Cielos!… Se nota que el Negaverso no sabe cómo es realmente la Princesa de la Luna. Lo sé, no debería reírme en la situación en la que estamos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Mientras yo tenga fe, sé que podré recuperarla.

El sábado nos reunimos todos en la plaza del centro, para festejar el supuesto exterminio del Negaverso.

—¡Ohhh! ¡What a wonderful day it is today! —afirmé con los brazos en alto, esperando ver la reacción de mi pequeña.

—I don't know why you're speaking english if we're at Japan —su respuesta me dejó completamente sorprendido. No me la esperaba, claro menos las burlas que surgieron después.

—¡Ohhh! —Mina por alguna razón empezó a codearme—. Darien is a good Teacher. —completó con un movimiento de sus cejas que poco y nada comprendí.

—¡Mina! —la regañó Amy, así que la miré tenía las mejillas rojas—. ¡No deberías decir esas cosas!

—Lo que ellos hagan en su vida privada, no es problema nuestro —acotó Lita, la más alta de las señoritas presentes.

—Así es —afirmó Rei, y recién entendí a qué punto iban.

—¡Con Serena tenemos una relación sana! —les grité sin darme cuenta, abochornado por la situación y las cuatro después de unos segundos de silencio, lo rompieron en una carcajada que no tardó en contagiarme.

—Y es sana, porque él quiere —acotó la supuesta Serena, y detuvimos las risas—. Por ella, ya hubiera sido relación divertida desde hace rato —clavé mi mirada en el maldito Youma, mientras éste se tapaba la boca por haber hablado de más y giró sobre sus pies para irse—. Me voy a casa —gritó tras salir huyendo pero por alguna extraño motivo mis pies se movieron automáticamente para seguirla, y a los pocos segundos, sentí los pasos de las chicas detrás de mí.

Lo seguimos hasta que desapareció en el claro del pequeño bosque del parque central, Amy con su computadora y Rei con su posición de concentración, buscaban arduamente el lugar de la desaparición del Youma, al parecer sin éxito.

Resoplé.

Con la rabia dentro de mí por no poder conseguir mi objetivo, regresé a casa y cuando entré, Serena estaba sentada en mi sofá, no sé si era ella o el Youma. Pero un conocido sentimiento de paz, me hizo dar cuenta de que en realidad era ella.

—Se…

—Shhh —me silenció poniéndose de pie rápidamente—. No pronuncies mi nombre, no aún.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—No tengo mucho tiempo —se apresuró a decir—. Ve al Crown, el juego de Sailor V. Juega sin parar hasta conseguir los novecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve puntos. En ese momento, la puerta al Negaverso se abrirá.

—¿En Crown?

—Así lo encontré yo, sin darme cuenta. Perdón por no avisarte antes de hacer lo que hice pero… —la vi bajar su rostro con pesar—, te estaré esperando allá… Quizás no sea yo… pero…

—¿Pero? —me acerqué más a ella y me di cuenta que veía de nuevo un holograma, no mi serena de Carne y huesos.

—Pero… ya derroté a Beryl, justo antes de caer en las redes del Negaverso… Pero Darien, por favor… Lucha, no importa si es contra mí, con quien tienes que hacerlo. Solo hazlo. Sálvame mi noble y fiel príncipe.

Y con aquellas palabras, volvió a desaparecer. Y caí arrodillado en la sala de mi departamento comprendiendo poco y nada.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Tendría que pelear contra ella?...

No tenía tiempo para ello, estiré mi mano al teléfono y me comuniqué con las cuatro guardianas.

El Domingo, el Crown no abría sus puertas al público, y no quería esperar más tiempo, así que me sorprendió y agradecí mucho cuando Lita y Mina se las apañaron para conseguir la llave del local.

—Todo por nuestra princesa —me dijeron dándome las llaves.

Esperamos hasta que anocheció para introducirnos dentro del árcade sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacíamos. Después de todo, mi reputación de Tuxedo Mask me hacía ver como un excelente ladrón de guante blanco.

Activaron la electricidad, y prendimos el juego de Sailor V. Mina parecía entusiasmada de que jugara su juego. Así que me senté e inicie la partida.

Fue extraño, demasiado extraño el hecho de que el juego resultara lo más fácil que había hecho en mi vida. Los puntos se iban acumulando en la parte superior de la pantalla mientras los enemigos iban desapareciendo de la pantalla.

Cuando terminé el juego marcaba los ansiados Novecientos noventa y nueve mil, novecientos noventa y nueve que me había pedido Serena.

Me alejé del lugar, protegiendo con mis brazos a las cuatro.

—Transfórmense —le pedí mientras un temblor atacaba el árcade. Las cuatro no perdieron tiempo y mientras pasaba el temblor que quitó la máquina de su posición, dejando un gran agujero en su lugar.

Miré a las cuatro y los cinco afirmamos. Nos acercamos al Agujero y Mercury, Mars, Venus y Júpiter, en ese orden y después yo saltamos dentro de éste.

El camino con el que nos encontramos era realmente oscuro, pero Mars, utilizó unos de sus talismanes para mantener una llama de fuego para usarla como linterna. Mercury nos guiaba con la ayuda de los lentes que cubrían su mirada. Las otras dos estaban en guardia por si algún enemigo aparecía para atacarnos y yo…

Yo solo deseaba encontrarme con Serena, saber que estaba bien, tomarla en brazos y besarla hasta que me quedara sin aire.

—¡Por ahí! —la voz de Amy me saco de mis pensamientos, observé el lugar que nos señalaba y había un gran halo blanco. Luz.

A medida que nos acercamos hacia la salida de aquel laberinto oscuro, mi corazón empezó a latir sin parar, como si algo importante fuera a suceder.

Claro.

Cuando llegamos a la línea que dividía la luz de la oscuridad nos encontramos con Serena con su traje de clases -como la última vez que la vi- pero nos daba la espalda.

Adelanté un paso y estiré mi mano para llamarla pero las chicas me lo prohibieron.

—¿Por qué?

—No es Serena.

La chica frente a nosotros comenzó a reir con cierto nivel de cinismo.

—Son Crueles… —comentó sin mirarlas—, decían ser mis amigas, mis guardianas y no reconocen a su princesa.

—Serena —susurré tratando de liberarme de los cuatro brazos que me habían rodeado para que no me moviera.

—¡Cálmate! —me pidieron las cuatro—. Algo anda mal.

—¡Pero ahí está! —la señalé—. Vinimos por ella, es ella.

—Si es ella —respondió Rei a regañadientes—, pero su aura está muy oscura.

—¿Oscura? —le pregunté mirando a la Sailor de cabello oscuro—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Se refiere a algo muy simple —respondió Serena girándose para mirarnos, y recién ahí me di cuenta a lo que se referían las cuatro, que al ver mi tranquilidad me soltaron. Esos ojos, esos ojos que eran tan vivos como las olas del mar, esos ojos grandes que me habían regresado las ganas de vivir, lucían apagados, sin brillos…

_« Lucha, no importa si es contra mí, con quien tienes que hacerlo. Solo hazlo. Sálvame mi noble y fiel príncipe»_

Sus palabras susurraron en mi mente, y comprendí. Iba a tener que enfrentarla a ella, pelear para salvarla y eso iba a hacer.

—Estoy llena de poder oscuro, ya no queda nada de esa niña tonta a la que tanto les gusta criticar, a la que tanto odian por haberles arruinado sus perfectas vidas para convertirlas en Sailor Scouts. Lo sé, me detestan por ser imperfecta… Pero ya no… ya no soy imperfecta… Ahora cuento con el poder suficiente para demostrarles que soy capaz de destruir a todos los que se burlan de mí, a todos —me miró pero su mirada no me intimidó, yo se la respondí de la misma manera, intensa—, a todos los que fingieron quererme por el Cristal de Plata.

Y mientras procesábamos las frases de Serena, ella elevó sus manos y un rayo de energía negra la invadió.

Su cuerpo cambió y fue cubierto por una vestimenta entre morada y negra la cubrió -muy similar a su traje de Sailor normal pero más oscuro y siniestro- mientras la luna creciente de su frente se teñía de negro.

—Ya no son rivales para Sailor Dark Moon… —tomó con sus manos un báculo de luna oscura que tenía a su costado y nos apuntó—. Será la hora de que dejen de sufrir por odiarme, es hora de que mueran…

* * *

.

* * *

_**¡El famoso rincon de la que escribe ya va a comenzar!**_

*Suena los coros de aliento y saltan papelitos por todos lados*

Ya en serio.

Al fin, mi chispa decidió volver. Y pude terminar este capitulo de Inocente Muajja se viene se viene!

Pobre Darien no? Serena lo tiene loquito loquito, pero buenoera la idea del fic, no? xD El Plan de Serena quería dejar loco a Darien y que él no supiera que fue lo que le pegó xDD

Espero que la demora haya valido la pena. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos mis fics. Y ver si puedo subir la primer parte del de San Valentin que no pude subir por andar en trámites...

Uff después de 5 años al fin tengo mi residencia definitiva en Chile ;o; Soy tan feliz!

Jajaj y eso también me apartó un poco de acá, trámites burocraticos...

En fin, vengan conmigo a mi cueva acuatica para responder a sus reviews!

* * *

.

* * *

_**La Cueva Acuática de respuestas.**_

_En este rinconcito de "mi rincon" responderé sus criticas, dudas y sugerencias. Ando pensando en empezar a responder por PM, pero uff que flojera mejor lo hago a todas en un mismo lado xDD_

_¡Pâsamos los 200! Gracias!_

_Lo que me agrado de los reviews, es hacer realidad el sueño de muchas de ver a Darien rescatando a Serena y no al revés como pasa siempre xDDD_

Princessqueen: Pues sí, Serenita es la mañana en este Fic! xDD

criztal: ¡Úsela con confianza nomás! Y por el cap si, ese quedo medio empalagozote jajaja xDD Espero que este no tanto xDD

isabel20: Gracias ;)

2510mari: ¡Ahí estaba la respuesta a tu pregunta!

Serena y Darien 4ever: ¡Serena esta re loca, no debería extrañar XD!

Serekino Kaoru: ¿Yo? Con la duda? Por favor, ni que hiciera eso de nuevo en el capítulo de hoy jajaja ._. Nah, si soy mala xDD

moonliss: ¡Jajaj invento cosas que nadie hace o ha leido! Ese es mi punto fuerte!

SalyLuna: ¡Jajaj Darien Fighting! xDD

yesqui2000: ¡Ni yo sé que hará DArien para salvarla! xDD

Panambi-Hovy: La ironia claramente estaba reflejada en título del capítulo jajaja xDD

Saori-Luna: Este Darien no será inutil. Eso te lo garantizo yo, que soy la que escribé aunque aún no sé como lo haré xD

Nai SD: ¡Obvio! Darien tiene que ser el heroe alguna vez en su vida XDD

MayraSaverio: Seee xD Me gusta mi Darien jajaja xD Es un equilibrio de los tres xDD

Ranka Hime: ¡Aquí estoy! Espero que no te hayas muerto sin tu dosis de fics! xDD Pero aquí estoy esperando dar una sobredosis de actualizaciones! xDDD

Tsumetai-Tenshi: Si, ando dibujandola. Creo que para el próximo capitulo les pondré la url de la imagen para que vean como es. Y no, no creo que mueran... casi xD

C-Higurashi: Jajaja Pobre de Darien, verdad? xDD

Vere Canedo: o.o No te había visto antes por aquí. Bienvenida, y sí esa es lo bueno! xD que se mantenga Interesante!

nahima-chan: ¡Porque está loca!

Trinidad: ¡Ya la vio! xDD

Tuxigirl27: Siii ya solo quedan dos capítulos ;o; O e Y ;o; Gracias. Y sí, todos DS xD

starvenus: ¡Serena baka! xDD

luzk: JAjaja xD Aquí ta actualicé para que ya no me odies (?)

ediebella: ¡Super! xD

Alice Rathbone Whitlock: ¡Hola, bienvenida! Y sí, no está terminada pero falta poquito, apenas solo dos capitulos para el final!

VICO-Darien: ¡Pobre Darien! xDD

selenesilk: ¡Que lindo! Me gusta que mi historia te transmita emociones!

YLATAN 84: Bienvenida :) jajja Pues la verdad, ella no iba a engañar al enemigo, ella iba a eliminarlo jajaja Pero fue buena tu idea de todas formas. Es que para lo que voy a hacer, necesito el cristal infectado :P

Selene 333: ¡Ya la voy a terminar!

midori mitzuki 2: Jajajajja xD See sufran! xDD Jjaja See es que esta Sere es una picara xDD

* * *

.

* * *

Bien, les tengo una noticia. Este fic como les he mencionado anterior mente, es la continuación de Luna Maldita. Y pues he decidido, que este fic también tendrá continuación pero su proxima continuación, vendrá con la reaparición de los guardianes de Endymion, puesto que ahí inicie las relaciones con las Sailors, y quiero retomarlas. Aun es una idea, nada seguro pero es lo más probable.

Saludos.

Aquatic~


	13. 12 O

Después de mil años aquí estamos...

* * *

Darien, mi querido Darien.

En mi poca conciencia puedo verte parado frente a mí, con mis guardianas detrás de ti. No me gusta esto. Yo quise protegerlos y terminé arruinándolo todo.

¡Por favor sálvame!

No quiero morir, quiero estar contigo, con las chicas. Terminar la escuela aunque la odie, entrar a la preparatoria, crecer de tu mano…

Espero que todo ese amor que sientes por mí, no te prohíba pelear conmigo. Porque eso es lo que va a pasar, la energía negativa que está tratando de controlar mi mente -cada segundo- pronto me hará perder el control. No quiero lastimarlos, pero si no puedo evitarlo. ¡Peleen! ¡Peleen aunque sea contra mí!

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**Sólo soy una niña inocente.**

**Capítulo 12**

**O de ****Obligado a pelear contigo**.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**POV Darien**

¡No puede ser!

Aquella mujer infernal que tenía frente a mí no puede ser mi dulce y alocada Serena. Su cuerpo crecido, su ropa oscura y condenadamente sexy me estaba haciendo perder la concentración mientras observaba las esbeltas largas piernas adornadas por un zapato morado. Realmente estaba perdiéndome en las curvas cuando por suerte, Rei apoyó su mano en mi hombro y me hizo concentrarme de nuevo en lo que importa. Salvar a Serena.

—En el cetro que tiene en su mano derecha está el cristal de plata, se ve corrompido y presiento que es eso lo que tiene a Serena controlada.

—Ya veo —le susurré, sin quitar la vista en la rubia que tenía en frente—, ¿habrá que conseguir purificarlo?

—No veo como —comentó Amy, al verla estaba con unos lentes azules frente a sus ojos—, el nivel de poder es increíble. No creo que podamos hacer mucho sin pelear.

—Sabíamos que a eso veníamos —dijo Mina, sin decir nada más. Miraba también a Serena, pero con el ceño fruncido—, si tenemos que pelear contra la princesa para proteger la tierra. Eso es lo que se hará.

—¡Venus! —gritó Lita parándose delante de ella con las manos extendidas—. ¿Cómo dices algo así?

—Es que eso es lo que tenemos que hacer —dije, provocando que todas me miraran con el ceño muy fruncido—. ¿Qué? —moví mis manos—, si hay que pelear contra Serena, hay que hacerlo. No tenemos otra opción.

—¿Dejaron de hablar? —se escuchó la voz de Serena retumbar todo el lugar, al mismo tiempo que los cinco evitaron con mucha facilidad el primer rayo oscuro que les lanzó—. ¡Si van a pelear! ¡Peleen!

—Bien —apreté mis puños y me paré delante de las chicas—. Pelearemos contra ti, Sailor Dark Moon.

—Yo no pelearé contra ti, mi amado Endymion —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que me dio escalofríos—. Tú —elevó su mano izquierda frente a mí y de pronto una barrera oscura me nubló la vista. Estaba encerrado en una esfera oscura.

—¡Tuxedo Mask! —exclamaron las chicas, pero yo no podía permitir que se distrajeran.

—¡Sigan adelante! —les grité golpeando con ambos puños el campo de energía—. ¡De ustedes depende salvar a Serena!

No me quedo más que quedarme quieto mientras ellas peleaban con todas sus fuerzas contra Serena, ataques solitarios, combinados o en grupo… Nada. Nada lograba derribar a Sailor Moon, que prácticamente sin mover un dedo, devolvía cada ataque a sus guardianas, las cuales podrían evitarlos con mucha dificultad. Me sentía tan impotente, tan inútil.

—¡Vamos Chicas! —les grité golpeando el campo oscuro que me rodeaba—. ¡Ustedes pueden!

—Silencio Endymion —me calló Serena, la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, no sé porque de pronto me molestaba que me llamara Endymion. Supuestamente ese era yo, pero… —, cuando terminé con estas mocosas tengo una tarea mucho mejor para ti.

—¿Qué? —apreté los ojos cuando sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, caí arrodillado del dolor. Pero no me iba a vencer. Seré tal vez la reencarnación de Endymion pero no soy como él. Aunque no tenga poder alguno, voy a proteger a Serena. No voy a morir, ni permitir que ella muera…

Bajé mi mirada y suspiré, no sé por qué en ese momento, vino a mi mente la imagen de mis padres, el brillo dorado que me rodeó mientras caíamos por ese barranco. La curiosa forma de sanar mis heridas con solo tocarlas.

Mi muerte como Endymion, la muerte de Serenity, la muerte de mis padres y mi soledad, todo había sido un alto precio por enamorarme de quien no debía en el pasado. Un alto precio que aún en esta vida me tocó pagar. Por eso no puedo derrochar esta oportunidad de hacer que las cosas salgan bien. Somos dos simples humanos, con defectos y virtudes, nada de palacios, ni títulos que nos alejen…

Voy a luchar, voy a pelear… aunque me vea obligado a pelear contra ti, amada mía.

¡Lo haré!

Y con esa decisión, un campo de energía me invadió destruyendo él que me tenía cautivo, en el momento que una voz retumbó en mi cabeza

«Tú deber es completar lo que yo no pude, no vivir mi misma vida»

¿Acaso era mi voz? ¿Sería Endymion?

«Coloca las manos en el pecho»

Tras hacerlo, un brillo mucho más grande emergió del centro de mi pecho.

«Ese es el cristal Dorado, el cristal que protege mi amada Terra desde Elysion, cuídalo bien.»

Cuando separé las manos del pecho, ahí estaba frente a mí, un brillante cristal dorado en forma de semilla. Levanté la mirada hacia las chicas que aún seguían peleando con Serena, me paré y -tras cerrar mis ojos- adquirí la armadura de Endymion y su espada.

Si iba a luchar, tenía que hacerlo bien.

—Príncipe —oí gritar a Venus cuando me paré delante de ellas.

—Quédense quietas y repongan sus energías —les ordené—. Quiero probar algo, si funciona necesitaré de todas ustedes.

—Bien —escuché que todas obedecían la orden, y con una sonrisa me acerqué hasta mi querida Serena—. Vamos a luchar.

—¡No quiero luchar contra ti! —me gritó apretando los puños, dirigí mi mirada a su báculo. El cristal de Plata estaba cada vez más oscurecido, tenía que actuar rápido.

—¡Pero yo sí! —el cristal que tenía en la mano izquierda se paró en la palma mientras dirigía su poder hasta el Cristal de Plata. Inmediatamente éste empezó a absorber mi energía, haciendo tambalear a Sailor Dark Moon.

Estaba en lo correcto, mi cristal era capaz de restaurar el poder del de Plata. Ahora tenía que concentrarme.

—¡Chicas! —les pedí entre dientes—. Distraigan a Serena mientras yo intento purificar su cristal con el mío.

Las cuatro se pusieron a mi costado y junté ambas manos alrededor del cristal. Era nuestra oportunidad.

En ese momento, Venus se paró delante de Serena con una espada. ¿No pensará matarla o sí?

—¿Venus? —le grité para llamar su atención, pero no podía desconcentrarme mucho de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tranquilo —respondió con una sonrisa—, esta espada está hecha para proteger a la princesa. Dicho eso, la espada adquirió los colores azul, rojo, naranja y verde. Los cuatro colores que las representaban a ella.

Escuché un golpe y Júpiter se acercó rápidamente hacia mí con el báculo de Serena, se lo habían quitado. Quité el cristal del báculo y lo acerqué al mío mientras la Sailor del relámpago me protegía, parece que el poder oscuro dentro de Serena estaba descontrolándose. ¡Tenía que actuar aún más rápido!

—Por favor Cristal Dorado —le supliqué—, ayúdame a purificar el Cristal de Plata. Tú que proteges la tierra desde el interior, ayúdame a librar de las fuerzas negativas al cristal que nos protege desde el exterior. Por favor… —apreté ambos cristales en mis manos y cerré los ojos—, por favor…

Cuando abrí mis manos, no lo podía creer, ambos cristales estaban claros y brillantes. Levanté mi mirada esperando encontrar a Serena consiente, pero lejos de eso, aún seguía controlada. Guardé los cristales en mis bolsillos y le pedí a Venus su espada, con un movimiento ágil, la empuñé en la mano derecha, y con la izquierda, tomé la espada de Endymion con el mismo movimiento circular. Prácticamente como si hubiera hecho esgrima toda mi vida.

—¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! —sus voces se oían espantadas, pero las tranquilicé con una sonrisa.

—Solo traeré a nuestra querida Serena de regreso. —respondí.

—No me atacarías —gruñó Serena, o al menos lo que estaba poseyéndola, porque su voz sonó espantosa, yo solo crucé las espadas frente a mí—, no puedes hacerlo, tú amas a esta niña inocente.

—Y porque la amo lucharé contra ti, porque la amo le hice un promesa de que lucharía con ella si así se daban las cosas. Y eso es lo que haré —separé las espadas rápidamente provocando una ráfaga que la movió varios pasos hacia atrás.

¿Sería que el cristal de plata me estaba dando de su energía? Desde el momento en que quité toda la energía negativa del famoso cristal, deje de sentirme cansado; me sentía repuesto y lleno de energía.

Bien, era hora de acabar con esto.

Volví a cruzar las espadas y las deslicé una vez más para crear una ráfaga aún más violenta que la hizo estrellarse contra la pared, los gritos ahogados de las chicas me afectaron, pero no tenía otra alternativa, estaba obligado a pelear contra ella. Cerré los ojos y lancé una nueva explosión de aire desde mis espadas y el grito proveniente desde la voz de mi princesa me hizo abrir enorme los ojos. Un ente oscuro salió de su boca y cayó desmayada al suelo, le pasé el cristal de Plata a Venus y las cuatro se acercaron corriendo a Serena. Bien, ahora estábamos frente al verdadero enemigo.

—¡Heriste a la persona que amas! —gruñó con un tono de voz tan chillón que me hizo erizar hasta los pelos de la nuca—. ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

Ahora todo dependía de mí.

~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~

**Pov Mina.**

Esto parecía salido de las peores pesadillas, nuestra princesa controlada por el enemigo y el príncipe dispuesto a hacerle frente. Sin titubeó alguno se enfrentó a ella. Manejando sin ningún problema la legendaria espada del reino Lunar, aquella espada destinada a proteger a la princesa no a atacarla. Pero ahí estaba él, enfrentándola, queriendo demostrar que no es Endymion.

Pero no puede evitarlo, tarde o temprano va a tener que admitir que parte de lo que hoy es, es por ser Endymion hace años atrás. Su poder de control y de coordinarnos, lo demuestra.

Lo increíble fue que logró expulsar el ente que se apoderaba de nuestra princesa, me entregó el cristal de Plata con una sonrisa. Se ve que estaba confiado, y me acerqué con él a la princesa que estaba desmayada con su uniforme de colegio.

—Princesa —susurré apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo—, resista. —tomé su mano derecha y encerré el cristal de Plata en ella—. Aquí está su cristal, brillante y reluciente como es usted.

—Serena… —murmuraron las otras tres Sailors tomándole los signos vitales, al parecer todo estaba bien.

Gracias al cielo, la princesa no tardó en despertar. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de incorporarse.

~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~

¿Qué había sucedido? Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, estaba mareada con nauseas, pero una cálida energía en mi mano derecha fue volviéndome la paz y la energía a cada musculo de mi cuerpo. Me senté y abrí el puño para encontrarme en él, mi resplandeciente cristal de Plata.

—Darien lo hizo —me informó Mars, y recién ahí me di cuenta que estaba rodeada por mis amigas. Por las cuatro.

—¿Dónde está Darien? —pregunté, pero las cuatro bajaron sus miradas—. ¡No! —exclamé tratando de incorporarme—, ¡¿Dónde está Darien?! ¿Qué le paso? —exigí saber, pero Júpiter levantó su brazo y me señalo un lugar, seguí con mis ojos la dirección, y ahí lo vi.

Mi príncipe, mi querido y amado arrogante, estaba enfrentándose al ser que estaba tratando de controlar mi mente. Apreté con mi rabia contenida el cristal de plata en mis manos y me acerqué a ellos.

—¡Serena! —me gritaron, volteé con la mirada seria, y las cuatro retrocedieron.

—Tengo que ayudarlo —sostuve el cristal entre las manos y cerré los ojos para convertirme en la princesa de la Luna, luego las miré desafiante—, y lo voy a hacer, con o sin su ayuda.

* * *

.

* * *

El rinconcito de la que escribe:

¡Hola Chicas! ;o; Solo queda un capítulo y se acaba este fic ;o; ¡Pero no desesperen! Iniciará "Normas para un Futuro perfecto" que será el arco de Black Moon. Pues pienso adaptar, hasta la saga de Neherenia, porque después de todo inicie con la maldición de Neherenia en el reino Lunar y quiero terminarlo ahí. Como siempre también será basado en cosas del manga.

Bien, los reviews:

Princessqueen: Jajaj See, me basço en cosas del animé también, no muchas pero algo xD

Nai SD: Jajaj Ya le tocaba a Darien ser el heroe xDD

Yesqui2000: ¡Obvio! ¡Darien puede! xD

nahima-chan: ¡Si pero nada es imposible!

moonliss: ¡Gracias! =D Seee superar los bloqueos es tan dificil ;3;

criztal: ¡No sé como se me ocurrió, la mayoria de mis cosas solo brotan xDD! Lo que paso con Beryl se va a saber ahora, en el capitulo que sigue.

Panambi-Hovy: ¡Jajaj supongo que lo volví a hacer! xD Me encanta dejarlo en lo mejor. Así me aseguro al lector! xD

SalyLuna: ¡Pero le gusto pelear contra Serena! xDDD

MayraSaverio: Ya tuviste más! xD

isabel20: Gracias.

C-Higurashi: See, me basó un poco en cada cosa para sacar ideas xDD

starvenus: ¡Todo se puede cuando se lucha en el nombre del amor y la justicia! xD

Serena y Darien 4ever: ¡Seee esta re loca xD!

Vale actual Dream xD: ¡Sin tus porras no soy nada! xDD

mari. : xD Pobre Desgraciado, digo pobre Darien xDD

Usagi13Chiba: ¡Aquí también te diste maratón! xD Jajaja Gracias por pasarte por aquí también.

YLATAN 84: Gracias, si queria hacer algo distinto jajaj que bueno que gusto la idea!

analang: ¡Gracias!

Ranka Hime: Jajaj no te preocupes, me gusta ver lo que causo con mis fics jajajaj

* * *

.

* * *

Y ahora... ¿Quieren saber como Serena llegó a enfrentar a Beryl? ¿Cómo fue controlada por la energía negativa de Metalia? ¿Si junto con Darien podrán derrotar las fuerzas del mal con sus poderes? ¡No te pierdas! ¡Yo soy quien va a protegerte! El último capitulo de Solo soy una Niña Inocente.

Saluditos

Aquatic~


	14. 13 Y

Y con ustedes el final!

* * *

Aquella charla con Molly me abrió mucho los ojos, quizás Darien se molestara por lo que iba a hacer, pero si su enojo era el precio por salvarle la vida lo iba a hacer sin dudarlo.

«_Hay cosas que solo tú puedes hacerlas, Serena. Confía en ti, cree con fe de que salvaras a todos y saldrás victoriosa. Yo esperaré como siempre tu llegada al salón de clases… tarde pero segura. Como siempre eres tú, Serena. ¡Ánimo!_»

Aquellas palabras fueron el impulso para lo que estaba planeando. Salí de clases muy a prisa para que las chicas no pudieran encontrarme. Llegué hasta la plaza número diez y oculta entre los bosques, esperé hasta que la noche cayera sobre mi hermosa ciudad.

Con los primeros rayos de luna, elevé el cristal hacia ellos.

—Poder lunar, poder de luna, cura a todos mis seres queridos —pronuncié cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrí vi frente a mí una luz cegadora que se soltó del cristal como una explosión. Al parecer lo había conseguido… Si Darien, mi papá y Sammy estaban bien, yo estaría bien.

Caí sin fuerzas al suelo de rodillas, aquella locura se había llevado todas mis energías.

—Pero miren quien tenemos aquí —reconocí la voz, era la reina Beryl—, la princesa jugando a ser la heroína… Bien, es hora de nuestro encuentro.

Tomé aire y me paré algo tambaleante—. Di el lugar, ahí estaré.

—¡No te preocupes! —gruñó la imagen que tenía frente a mí—, te guiaré hasta mí.

Seguí las indicaciones que me dio aquella vieja bruja, la puerta estaba en el Crown. No sé porque automáticamente me senté en el juego de Sailor V y empecé a jugar. No sé si era la rabia o el poder del cristal lunar pero empecé a aumentar de puntos muy rápido, hasta que no sé en qué momento… me quedé dormida.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, estaba en un lugar oscuro, tirando a lo tenebroso… Miré todo con miedo hasta que vi frente a mí a la mujer pelirroja.

—Saludos mi princesa… nos volvemos a ver después de miles de años… cuando por su culpa acabe con la vida de mi señor Endymion…

Con aquellas palabras, una escena vino sin permiso a mi mente, formando un nudo en mi garganta.

..

.

« _—¡Príncipe, se pone de su lado! —Beryl los interceptó y dirigió la mirada a la princesa—. ¡Tú maldita princesa —elevó su espada para dañar a Serenity pero Endymion la protegió con su cuerpo._

—_¡No Endymion! —la rubia de coletas tomó el cuerpo del amor de su vida entre sus brazos—. ¡Endymion, abre los ojos!_

—_¡Princesa, Príncipe! —Venus fue rápida, un sólo movimiento de su espada eliminó a Beryl.__» _

.

..

—Tu guardiana Venus fue muy asertiva en su golpe, me eliminó sin ningún remordimiento pero de todas formas ya no quería vivir… había matado al hombre que más amaba en aquella Terra por tu culpa —extendió su mano hacia mí, lanzándome una gran cantidad de poder oscuro. Tomé mi portafolios que aun tenia conmigo para cubrirme pero este resistió poco, en breves quedo destruido frente a mí dejando caer mis cuadernos, mis lápices y…

—Una rosa —susurré al recordar la rosa que Darien había puesto en la bandeja de desayuno esa mañana—, Darien…

—¡Maldita! —escuché decirle a Beryl pero esta vez no me llegó su ataque.

—Lo siento amor mío —apoyé la rosa contra mi pecho—, pero —levanté la mirada decidida hacia Beryl— esto solo depende de mí.

Tomé el cristal de plata y el cetro lunar. Frente a mí fusioné ambas cosas transformándome en la princesa Serenity… ¡No sabía que podía hacer esto! Aquel traje blanco era maravilloso…

_¡Serena!_ Me regañé a mí misma… _¡No es hora!_

¡Verdad!

Me concentré en lo que venía a hacer… derrotar a Beryl.

Con miles de pensamientos recorriendo mi mente, todos esos mágicos momentos, extendí el cristal de plata frente a mí… Rogando por el milagro que me haga proteger a todos mis seres queridos.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**Sólo soy una niña inocente.**

**Capítulo Final**

**Y de Yo soy capaz de defenderlos a todos**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

—Solo eres una niña de catorce años… no podrás contra mí —exclamó Beryl formando energía negativa en una esfera… ¡Era mi oportunidad!

—Eso lo veremos… —apreté el cetro entre mis manos esperando que el halo de luz fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarla.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en reunir mi fuerza.

Tenía una familia que proteger, amigas que estaban esperando por mí, el chico arrogante que se transformó en un novio maravilloso… y un planeta. Amo demasiado mi vida y a mi planeta para permitirles que acaben con él.

Volví a abrir mis ojos, y preparé mi ataque.

—¡Curación Lunar! —ataqué con todo mi poder, el halo rosado empezó a cubrir de apoco todo el sitio destruyendo toda la oscuridad a su paso, ni bien tocó a Beryl la energía que acumulaba se desvaneció junto con ella—. Pero, ¿qué? —exclamé sorprendida.

_¿Eso era todo? ¿Había acabado con Beryl?_

Un golpe en la espalda, me indicó que esto recién había comenzado.

—Princesa —dijo una voz escalofriante, a duras penas pude enfocar mi mirada ante el ente que tenía frente a mí, era como una sombra sin forma—, gracias por deshacerme de Beryl, desde que perdió a los generales era solo un estorbo.

—Tú eres…

—La energía más poderosa, soy Metalia y estimada princesa aprovecharé que está débil para ocupar su poder.

—¡No! —traté de moverme pero era imposible, mis piernas no me obedecían. ¿Acaso había gastado todas mis energías?

—No te preocupes… Darien te quería solo por el cristal de Plata, tu familia te detesta y tus amigas solo te ven como un estorbo… —sentí un frio recorrer todo mi cuerpo—, nadie te extrañaría si te unes a mí.

—¡Nunca! —le grité—. ¡Nunca me uniría a ti!

Lamenté esas palabras ni bien las pronuncié, la fuerza me tomó por el cuello y casi no podía respirar.

—Respuesta equivocada mi estimada Princesa… ahora comenzará la verdadera batalla.

Lo último que recuerdo es ver a mi cristal de plata tornándose opaco.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

No sé los días que llevó aquí, pero no me voy a dejar vencer…

Algo lucha en mi cabeza, me muestra cosas horribles de mis amigos, de mi familia y de Darien…

Dicen que mis amigos me ven como estorbo… ¿Será por eso que ya no contaban conmigo para nada? ¿Será por eso que me sobreprotegían? ¿Porque creen que soy una inútil buena para nada?... Al igual que mi familia… mi mamá pasa castigándome… no entiende como soy, mi hermano me trata como basura y mi madre lo apaña… Se nota que no soy su hija realmente… mi madre real murió por mí, esta solo me trata mal… Y mi padre… mi padre solo me ve como una bebita sin derecho a nada… Nadie me quiere… Nadie… Ni siquiera Darien… ¿No? Tú me aseguraste que no estabas conmigo por el cristal de plata, ¿verdad? Pero no es así, ¿cierto? ¡Todas tus palabras de amor son tontas y vacías! ¡No me quieres a mí! ¡Tú buscas el recuerdo de la princesa muerta, no a Serena, no a mí!

Apreté mis orejas con mis manos…

¡Ya no quiero pensar… no quiero saber nada… quiero… quiero demostrarles a todos que puedo ser fuerte!

Todos aquellos que se burlaron de mí, iban a tener su merecido…

Así que cuando los vi parados frente a mí, a cinco de las ocho personas que me detestan… era hora de empezar mi batalla final.

—Estoy llena de poder oscuro, ya no queda nada de esa niña tonta a la que tanto les gusta criticar, a la que tanto odian por haberles arruinado sus perfectas vidas para convertirlas en Sailor Scouts. Lo sé, me detestan por ser imperfecta… Pero ya no… ya no soy imperfecta… Ahora cuento con el poder suficiente para demostrarles que soy capaz de destruir a todos los que se burlan de mí, a todos, a todos los que fingieron quererme por el Cristal de Plata.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

_«Todos los seres que te rodean te aman Serena, por lo que tú eres y no por lo que fuiste. Tus amigas, las cinco están contigo porque te quieren, tanto las scouts como Molly siempre están pendiente de lo que necesites, como ellas saben que tu estarás por ellas. Tu familia es estricta para tu propio bien, para tu futuro. Y yo princesa mía, te amo más que a nada en esta vida. A ti, a Serena Tsukino, la chica que creía que mi cabeza era un tacho de basura, la que me investigo de manera torpe y me mando a Osaka de pura odiosa, la chica traviesa que resulto ser Sailor Moon, ya te lo dije, no me importa si eres Serenity o no, te quiero a ti. A ti mi Serena… porque aunque nuestras almas se hayan reencontrado desde la antigüedad, somos dos seres distintos a ellos. Con distintas costumbres, distintas creencias y distintos futuros. Solo compartimos algo con los príncipes de la antigüedad… y es nuestro amor, nada más. Así que abre los ojos y ayúdame a terminar contra el enemigo»_

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

¿Qué había sucedido? Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, estaba mareada con nauseas, pero una cálida energía en mi mano derecha fue volviéndome la paz y la energía a cada musculo de mi cuerpo. Me senté y abrí el puño para encontrarme en él, mi resplandeciente cristal de Plata.

—Darien lo hizo —me informó Mars, y recién ahí me di cuenta que estaba rodeada por mis amigas. Por las cuatro.

—¿Dónde está Darien? —pregunté, pero las cuatro bajaron sus miradas—. ¡No! —exclamé tratando de incorporarme—, ¡¿Dónde está Darien?! ¿Qué le paso? —exigí saber, pero Júpiter levantó su brazo y me señaló un lugar, seguí con mis ojos la dirección, y ahí lo vi.

Mi príncipe, mi querido y amado arrogante, estaba enfrentándose al ser que estaba tratando de controlar mi mente. Apreté con mi rabia contenida el cristal de plata en mis manos y me acerqué a ellos.

—¡Serena! —me gritaron, volteé con la mirada seria, y las cuatro retrocedieron.

—Tengo que ayudarlo —sostuve el cristal entre las manos y cerré los ojos para convertirme en la princesa de la Luna, luego las miré desafiante—, y lo voy a hacer, con o sin su ayuda.

No dijeron nada, así que me acerqué.

—¡Serena! —exclamó cuando me vio, le sonreí de lado.

—¡Darien… —amplié mi sonrisa—, no pienses que te dejaré toda la diversión para ti solo!

—No esperaba menos de ti, Serena —desvió la energía del cristal dorado que tenía en sus manos a mi cristal de plata, de inmediato sentí como el poder se intensificaba majestuosamente.

¡Vaya! ¡Él tenía su propio cristal!

—¿Por qué haces eso? —le pregunté, sorprendida.

—¿Por qué pelear separados si podemos unir las energías? —respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Y afirmé, ambos elevamos nuestros cristales mientras la energía plateada y dorada se mezclaba entre si.

—¿Qué demonios hacen? —gritó el ente que estaba lanzándonos energía negativa, energía que ni siquiera sentía.

—Acabaremos contigo —miré de reojo a Darien, quien me miraba de la misma manera.

—Y esta vez es de manera definitiva —lancé mis manos hacia adelante a la par con Darien.

—Por el poder de Marte —escuché de pronto y una luz roja se unió al remolino dorado y plateado.

—Por el poder de Mercurio —ahora fue la luz azul de Amy la que llegó

—Por el poder de Júpiter —Lita también estaba dando su apoyo.

—Por el poder de Venus —gritó Mina, mientras la energía que se formó entre nosotros dos era casi imposible de sostener.

—A la cuenta de tres la soltamos —me propuso Darien y yo solo asentí.

1… 2… 3 ¡Ahora!

—Pase lo que pase —gruñí entre dientes—. ¡Yo demostraré que soy capaz de defenderlos a todos!

Y la energía nos envolvió incluso a nosotros...

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~****.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**POV DARIEN**

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos después de la explosión de energía, no había una pisca de energía negativa en el ambiente, estábamos en la corteza terrestre en un lugar descampado con el fuerte sol brillando sobre nuestras cabezas.

Frente a mí, descansaba el cristal dorado, mi cristal protector. Pero había algo más debajo de éste, eran cuatro piedras. Una verde clara, una verde con matas amarillas y negras, una amarilla y la última era un cristal en tonos lilas. Apoyé mis manos sobre las cuatro piedras y las figuras de los Shitennou se inclinaron frente a mí.

—Maestro —saludaron los cuatro—. Es un placer volver a servirlo.

Los miré a los cuatro sin saber que hacer o decir, se supone que ellos son…

—Somos sus guardianes, como las Sailor lo son de la princesa de la Luna —contestó -si no mal recuerdo- Kunzite de forma despectiva. Definitivamente, el tema de la otra vida a ellos le afectaba, era un punto que al parecer tendría que tratar con ellos.

Extendí mi mano hacia ellos.

—Aquí soy Darien Chiba —me presenté—. Mucho gusto, muchachos.

Los vi mirarse entre ellos y luego respondieron al saludo. Volteé a buscar a Serena que supuse que estaba con las chicas, pero su nombre se quedó preso en mis labios cuando la vi desmayada frente a mí. Corrí a su encuentro y estaba algo helada.

—Serena —la tomé entre mis brazos—, despierta mi amor, por favor… despierta… —acerqué mis labios a los de ella —. Serena, escúchame por favor —y la besé

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Soy Serena Tsukino… tengo catorce años y hace unos cuantos meses, me encontré con una gata que venía del espacio en busca de su princesa perdida. Ella me transformó en ¡Sailor Moon! Una guerrera que lucha en el nombre del amor y la justicia.

Si bien, en un inicio odiaba tener que pelear con monstruos y todas esas cosas que no van con las niñas hermosas como yo, empecé a comprender la importancia que yo tenía en esta misión. Conocí nuevas amigas, a un chico maravilloso y sobretodo… me conocí a mi misma. No solo soy una niña llorosa, floja y distraída, también puedo ser valiente, decidida y fuerte.

El amor que siento por los míos es más fuerte que otra cosa, y aunque siempre existan dudas, sé que no me dejaran caer en esas redes. Que me rescataran de mis pensamientos… Porque yo lo haría por ellos, daría mi vida por ellos…

Porque los amo.

—Serena —sonó la voz de una persona, no sé porque su voz me resultaba tan parecida a mi abuelita, la mujer de cabellos lilas que se posó frente a mí, me sonrió. Definitivamente, es tan parecida a mi abuela Serenity.

—Siempre he estado contigo mi pequeña, en esta vida protegiéndote como tu abuela, en mi otra vida, como tu madre, la Reina Serenity del Milenio de Plata.

—¿Tú fuiste mi madre? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Así es, yo te di esta nueva vida, esperando que puedas aquí cumplir todos tus sueños junto con Endymion, o con Darien como se llama en esta vida. Por favor hija mía, se feliz. Y nunca te olvides que la unión hace la fuerza, y que en tu corazón está la llave para la victoria segura.

«Serena»

La voz de Darien retumbó como eco en mi mente.

—Es hora de que regreses con los tuyos mi pequeña Serenity, disfruta tu vida. Haz que valga la pena todos los sacrificios que tendrás que hacer de ahora en adelante.

—Mamá —susurré mientras cerraba los ojos para volver con los míos, para despertar. Para vivir mi vida una vez más, con las energías de siempre.

******~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~****.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

El dulce sabor de los labios de Darien, fue lo primero que sentí cuando abrí mis ojos a la vida nuevamente.

—Serena —susurró—, estas viva…

—Siento haberte preocupado tanto Darien —me disculpe de manera paulatina, mi voz se escuchaba cansada.

—Ya hablaremos de eso… mi Serena —me abrazó—, pero —se separó de mí y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y clavó su mirada azul en la mía—. Si te vuelves a escapar de mí, no me contendré en el castigo —apegó la frente sobre la mía—, ya no huyas de mí.

—Ya no lo haré —respondí, cuando unas maléficas lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos—, te lo prometo Darien. Ya no habrá forma de que puedas librarte de esta niña inocente.

Su carcajada me hizo recuperar todas las energías.

—¿Y quién dijo que quiero separarme de esta niña inocente? —me preguntó poniéndome de pie—. Te quiero así, tal y como eres.

Y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos, unos ocho gritos nos lo impidieron.

—¡Príncipe!

—¡Princesa!

Y eso me sonó a deja vú. Volví mi mirada hacia las chicas que estaban frente a los Shitennou

—Parece —comentó Darien soltando el aire por la nariz—, que vamos a tener que hacer algo para que tus guardianas con mis guardianes se lleven bien.

—Lo sé —me apegué a su brazo derecho y le besé la mejilla—, pero eso amor… es otra historia.

* * *

.

* * *

**El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¿Qué les parecio el final? Jaja espero no haberlas decepcionado mucho. Esta Noche subiré el epilogo con todos los agradecimientos correspondientes.

Saludos~

Aquatic~


	15. 000 Epílogo

Abajo el llanterio (?)

* * *

Ahhh el verano llegó y con él, mi cumpleaños número quince. Gran y glorioso día para la humanidad.

¿Qué?

_¡Es verdad!… ¡Si yo no hubiera nacido, nadie hubiera salvado al mundo y tú no podrías estar leyendo esto! _

_Jajajaja ¿así o más creída?_

Abrí las ventanas de mi habitación y observé el paisaje frente a mí.

Amaba estar viva un día más, aunque no tanto como amaba al chico que me observaba desde la calle con un ramo de flores…

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

**Sólo soy una niña inocente.**

**Epilogo**

**Sorpresa de Cumpleaños**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~**

Baje las escaleras de prisa para abrirle la puerta a mi queridísimo novio.

—Buenos días cumpleañera —me saludó entregándome el ramo de rosas, de distintos colores.

—Buenos días —lo saludé meciendo el ramo entre mis brazos—, pasa —le indiqué con la cabeza, y él entró a la casa.

Saludó a mi familia y nos sentamos a desayunar, por suerte mi papá se comportó y no le dijo nada fuera de lugar a Darien, luego mi mamá nos acompañó a la puerta a despedirnos.

—En la tarde le haremos una pequeña fiesta a Serena —le informó.

—Claro, aquí estaré —respondió mi querido novio y nos fuimos hacia el templo de Rei.

Nos íbamos a reunir con las chicas para ver los avances que habían tenido los Shitennou en sus nuevas vidas. Había sido muy difícil la adaptación, pero como castigo por no llevarse bien los dividimos en cuatro grupos. Kunzite con Mina, Nephrite con Lita, Zoisite con Amy y a Jedite con Rei.

Seee somos re malitos los dos jajajajaja.

Al menos ya pasó un mes de que trabajan juntos y aún no se han matado.

Estábamos los diez planificando los detalles de mi cumpleaños en el templo, cuando sentimos una fuerte energía que vino de la entrada.

Mina y Kunzite como los líderes de los guardianes rápidamente llegaron a las escaleras pero volvieron con una niña de cabellos rosados peinada muy a mi estilo.

La niña se veía algo afligida, Darien adelantó un paso y se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Estás perdida?

—Me llamo Serena —respondió como enojada.

—¡Oye! —me quejé—. ¡Yo me llamo Serena!

—¿Tú eres Serena? —me preguntó y le afirmé tratando de controlar mi carácter.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños —afirmó la niña—, ¿es el tuyo también? —volví a afirmar y la chica dejó de fruncir el ceño y miró a Darien—. Tú eres Darien, ¿verdad?

La sorpresa de los diez era demasiada.

—Así es —afirmó mi querido Darien, o querido hasta lo que dijo la niña.

—¡Papá! —gritó antes de abrazarlo. Darien quedó de piedra y yo también.

—¡¿Papá?! —exclamamos todos a la vez.

—¿Qué yo… qué yo soy qué? —preguntó Darien separándose de la niña.

—Si tú eres Darien Chiba eres mi papá —me miró a mí y sonrió—. Y si tú eres Serena Tsukino, eres mi mamá —cerró los ojos ampliando su sonrisa—. Soy su hija.

Y con aquella confesión… me quedaba algo muy claro.

Definitivamente una niña inocente, no soy.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

_¡Termino! *llora como condenada* ;o; Otro fic que se va a complete... ;o;_

_¡En fin! ¡Terminamos un nuevo fic! Espero que les haya gustado y es obvio que el fic tiene que terminar con aires a continuación xD Eso si no tengo ni la más pálida idea de cuando iniciaré el nuevo fic, tengo bastantes activos y al menos quiero terminar el ABC que ya quedan pocas letras. _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con el fic desde el inicio y a todas las nuevas lectoras que se unieron a mi seguidoras. En esta área encontré muchas personas valiosas que me han animado a seguir y a seguir contaminando el sitio con mi loca imaginación. Jajajja_

_Por los más de doscientos cincuenta reviews._

_A las chicas que comentaron el cap 13:_

_Vere Canedo / princessqueen / MayraSaverio / yesqui2000 / EsteVas / mperezfuenzalida / Nai SD / zalarek / serenasm / Ranka Hime / Usagi13chiba / C-Higurashi / Brigitgrian / serena potter pataki / Sailor Moon The Best _

_y a todas las lectoras que me siguieron desde el inicio y sus reviews se perdieron en el camino (?)_

_Jajajja. Gracias a todas =D_

_Saluditos y nos leemos en otra actualización a partir de ahora._

Aquatic~


End file.
